BangTan boyS - Project School Idol
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Jungkook -siswa tingkat pertama- yang mempertahankan sebuah klub yaitu school idol dari penutupan oleh ketua osis mereka. Disinilah awal mulai terbentuknya BTS -sebagai School Idol- dan Jungkook mengumpulkan para members BTS. All members BTS, Au dan school life -Bercampur kehidupan Idol- diselingi VKook, Namjin, dan MinYoon couple
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

BangTan boyS - [Project School Idol]

Author : Lenka_AckKim

Rated : T

Cast : Jungkook dan All member BTS

* * *

.

Jungkook pov

Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook. Dan kini aku sedang berada disekolah, sekolah tidak begitu terkenal juga di Korea selatan.

"Hei, Bukannya itu Kim Taehyung, ya?"Bisik temanku ketika melintas kantor guru.

"Anu… bukannya dia murid pemegang peringkat 1 seangkatan kita?"Tanyaku mengingat tentang ujian test masuk SHS ini.

"Kudengar ada rumor miring tentangnya, menurut rumor dia itu sangat menyeramkan."

Entah mengapa hatiku sedikit tertarik dengan Kim Taehyung itu.

"Tapi menurutku, dia memang menyeramkan hehehe…,"Aku Jimin malu malu.

"Memang kau pernah satu sekolah dengannya?"Tanyaku melirik Jimin.

"Tidak."

"Jungkookie!"Panggil seseorang.

Serentak aku dan Jimin menghentikan langkah kami dan menoleh itu mengatur nafas sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kookie! Bagaimana ini? Aku belum membuat pr?"serunya memeluk maut.

"Bam- lepas aku sesak nafas! Hoy!"Seru kesal.

"Bantu aku dulu, Ya? Ya?"Syaratnya.

"Yak!Kau mengancamku, eoh?"Tanyaku.

"Memang kita ada pr?"Tanya Jimin polos. Aku merasa lega karena Bambam melepaskan pelukkan mautnya.

"Memang kamu kemana saja selama pelajaran Kim saem?"Tanya Bambam kesal.

"Yang ma- Eh, iya! Minjam pr Kookie ya,ya?"Ujar Jimin baru ingat. Dasar lamban.

"ha~ Karena kalian teman baik kookie, Kookie kasih pinjam."Kataku menuai senyum senang Jimin dan Bambam.

"Kau penyelamat kami, huhuhu."Tangis Jimin dan Bambam senang.

* * *

"Kook, kalian masuk klub apa?"

Hm, tampaknya aku akan masuk keklub vocal saja.

"Tapi disini tidak ada klub vocal, huhuhu…Padahal, aku ingin sekali masuk ke klub itu."Kelu Jimin.

"Klub vocal tidak ada?"Tanyaku ulang.

"Ada Jimin, hanya saja…Klub itu hanya satu orang, dan satu orang itu angkatan kita."Bantah Bambam.

"Bagus! Aku akan masuk klub itu!"Seruku bersemangat langsung pergi dari tempat duduk kami.

"Hoy, Jungkook tunggu!"Seru Jimin samar samar.

* * *

[Klub School Idol]

"Permisi!"Ujarku membuka pintu ruang tersebut.

Gelap

Itu yang kulihat.

Karena tak ada jawaban, aku berani diri memasukki ruangan itu.

"Kau, Jungkook Jeon-kan?"

"Eh?"Sontak ku melangkah mundur ketika pemilik suara berat itu dibelakangku.

"Kim Taehyung?"Kataku mencoba mengenali namja didepanku. Namja itu mengangguk.

Dia memasukki ruangan membuatku mundur seakan dia seorang pembunuh.

"Hei, jangan mengatakai ku pembunuh!"Seru , darimana ia tahu?

"Tertulis jelas dijidatmu."Balasnya sambil menunjuk jidatku. Karena aku penasaran, aku meraba keningku.

"Bodoh."

"Jungkook tidak pabo!"Kesalku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Kekanak kanakkan."

"Jungkook tak kekanak kanakkan!"

"Seterah. Pergi dari ruangan ini!"Kata dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukan klub ini tidak jadi ditutup?"Tanyaku.

"Anggota klub ini hanya satu orang, dan dia kelas tiga. Bukan'kah kelas tiga tak diperkenankan lagi ikut klub?"Ujarnya membuatku terdiam.

"Tapi! Aku dan Jimin akan memasukki klub ini!"Keukuhku.

"Untuk apa klub ini dipertahankan? Sekolah kecil kita ini tidak membutuhkan hal ini."Bantahnya sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Dan aku selaku ketua osis baru, akan menutup klub ini mulai bulan depan. Sampai'kan itu ke Kim Seokjin."

Brak

Dasar ketua osis wajah seram! Dia tak mengerti sekali tentang School Idol Batinku kesal.

Sekarang aku sedang menuju kelas 3, untuk meminta tolong ke sunbae itu. Semoga sunbae itu mau mempertahankan klub ini.

Tok tok

"Sunbae maaf menganggu, apakah benar ini kelas 3-2?"Tanyaku sopan kesunbae pucat itu.

"Ada apa?"Tanya pendek. Dasar sunbae! Mana pendek jawabannya pendek pula, huh!

"Ada Kim SeokJin?"Tanyaku sopan.

"Seokjin! Ini ada adik kelas mencarimu!"Serunya lalu masuk kekelas mengabaikan kehadiranku. Tak lama kepergian sunbae pucat itu, keluar sosok tampan dan imut dihadapanku.

"Ada apa?"Tanya lembut.

"Apa benar klub School Idol akan tutup?"Tanyaku langsung. Kulihat dia mengangguk lemah.

"Sunbae! Tolong, masukkan aku ke klub School idol!"Pintaku lantang sambil membungkuk didepannya.

"Kau berniat memasukki klub itu?"Tanya tak percaya dan merasa senang terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Benar, Sunbae!"Seruku bersemangat.

"Kita bertemu setelah pulang sekolah ya!"Ujarnya tersenyum.

Dengan begini aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku!Batinku senang.

* * *

[Klub School Idol]

"Sunbae!"Seruku meninggalkan Jimin dibelakang. Seokjin melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, ya sunbae! Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook!"

"Salam kenal, Jungkook-ah. Tak apa apa'kan kalau informal, saja?"Katanya sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Baiklah, Seokjin-Hyung!"Seruku senang.

"Aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik."Komentarnya senang.

"Oh, iya! Ini perkenalkan-"

"Tunggu!"Seru Jimin memotong pembicaraanku.

"Ada apa, Jimin?"Tanyaku bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Kook. Ada ingin kuberitahu padamu tapi kau selalu memotongku dan mengabaikanku…"Jedanya membuatku semakin penasaran.

" Sebenarnya, aku sudah memilih klub."Jelasnya membuat senyumanku memudar begitu saja.

"Tapi'kan kau bilang akan masuk keklub ada vocalnya? Kau bercandakan Jimin? kalau kau bercanda ini bukan sesuatu yang lucu!"Tanya bertubi tubi.

"Maaf ya,"Ujar pelan.

"Tidak apa apa,.Mungkin kita bisa mencari anggota baru, Kook."Tutur Seokjin Hyung menengahi kami.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencari anggota baru dan membuat klub ini tak dibubarkan ketua osis!"Seruku.

Jungkook pov end

.

"Menarik."Guman seorang berhoodie hitam lalu pergi begitu saja.

* * *

[Besoknya, di Ruang Osis SHS Bighit]

"Ketua aku mendaftarkan klub school idol sebagai pengisi festival sekolah!"

Tampak sesosok namja imut sedang mengontot ke namja bertampang datar.

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari ruanganku."Perintah dingin sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"K-ketua kau mengizinkan kami ikut?"Tanya Jungkook berbinar binar. Taehyung menghela nafas berkali kali melihat hobae keras kepala satunya ini.

"Tidak, sama sekali."Tolaknya.

"Kumohon!"Pinta Jungkook mengatupkan tangannya didada.

"Kami akan tampil menjadi pengisi yang terahkir."Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak."Tolak Taehyung masih sama.

"Ketua-"

"Kalian baru 2 orang, belum lagi pembuat lagunya. Memang kalian sanggup membuat lagu sendiri seperti klub School Idol sebelumnya?"Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam.

'Benar, kami tidak bisa seperti sunbae sunbae yang berhasil menjadi School idol.'Batin Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum kemenangan melihat Jungkook tertunduk dan tak bisa membantahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu…"Jedanya. Matanya lurus melihat kedua sepatu yang membungkusi kakinya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja."Tuturnya.

"Bagaimana jika kalian membuat konser dalam waktu 3 minggu? Kalau kalian tidak bisa menarik 25 orang siswa maupun siswi keacara klub kalian... Maka klub kalian akan ditutup."Tantang Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam.

'Aku tak boleh menyerah meraih mimpiku!'Batin Jungkook bersemangat.

"Aku terima tantangan itu!"Seru Jungkook bersemangat. Melihat itu Taehyung membuat gesture mengusir Jungkook. Jungkook menyengir kikuk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, ketua!"Seru Jungkook bersemangat menutup pintu ruang osis membuat Taehyung menghembus nafas berat.

"Yuta."Panggil Taehyung. Tak lama sosok dipanggil 'Yuta' itu hadir didepannya.

"Tinjau perkembangan klub itu."Perintahnya singkat tanpa memandang bawahannya atau wakil ketua osis tersebut.

"Baik, ketua."

.

* * *

[Lapangan SHS]

"Perhatian, kepada siswa siswi ingin bergabung dengan klub school idol ayo gabung dengan Jungkookie!"Seru Jungkook mengibarkan baner baner bertulisan School Idol.

"Tak apa-apa, jika kalian tak bisa dance atau vocal. Setidaknya kita akan berlatih bersama!"Tawar Jungkook bersemangat.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat temannya benar benar bersemangat mempertahankan klub School Idol. Karena merasa tak ada satupun yang berminat, Jungkook menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau haus?"Tanya Jimin menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Terima kasih, Jiminnie." Sontak Jimin memerah ketika Jungkook benar benar menerima botol minumnya.

"Seandainya aku tak meninggali Jimin, pasti aku dan Jimin sudah satu klub."Tutur Jungkook lesu lalu memberi botol Jimin.

"Kook-ah, kau benar benar akan masuk kedalam klub itu?"Tanya Jimin malu malu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin seperti EXO-nim sunbae!"Seru Jungkook membuat senyuman merekah dibibir tipis Jimin.

"Aku merasa musik menemaniku dan saat aku menyanyi, Aku serasa bebas."Tutur Jungkook polos dan menatap langit cerah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi anggota klub kalian."Tutur Jimin malu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik botol air minumnya.

Sontak wajah Jungkook bersemangat dan memeluk erat Jimin. "Aku akan membagi waktu klubku dengan klub kita."Lanjut Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Jiminnie!"Seru Jungkook masih memeluk Jimin erat.

"Jungkook!"Panggil Seokjin melihat Jungkook dan Jimin dilapangan. Melihat kedatangan sunbae itu, Jimin dan Jungkook berpandangan lalu segera melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau perbuat diruang osis?"Tanya Seokjin takut takut membuka pembicaraan. "Kau benar benar akan melaksankan tantangan itu?"

"Tantangan?"Ulang Jimin dengan raut wajah bingung lalu menatap Jungkook. Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya.

"Semua anggota osis membicarakanmu!"Tutur Seokjin.

"Iya, sunbae. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa klub kita resmi dan tidak ditutup."Ujar Jungkook santai sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Seokjin tertegun melihat kesungguhan Jungkook dalam mempertahankan klub itu, membuat benaknya benar benar bertanya kenapa hobaenya itu sangat mempertahankan klub itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu mencintai school idol?"Tanya Seokjin pelan dan begitu penasaran.

"Karena musik, menyelamatkanku."Tuturnya penuh arti dan senyuman perlahan pudar membuat Seokjin semakin penasaran.

"Jung…kook?"Panggil Jimin terbata karena baginya ini pertama kalinya Jungkook berekpresi seperti itu. Bahkan setelah perceraian orang tuanya.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."Tutur Jungkook menampilkan lagi senyuman cerah itu.

"Kalau begitu, sebenarnya aku sudah membuat lirik baru. Tapi, belum selesai."Ujar Seokjin meronggoh saku celananya. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Kook?"Tanya Seokjin menyodor selembar kertas ke Jungkook. Dengan senang hati Jungkook menerima kertas tersebut.

"Ini…,"

[Ini awal dari perjalanku- Jungkook]

TBC

Auhtor Note : Yo-Hallo readernim, karena author newbie bimbing author ne :') dan salam kenal semuanya. Pasti'kan kalian bertanya tanya ini fict terinspirasi darimana ? Yup, terinsipirasi dari Love Live sunshine :3 Maaf ya kalau bahasa indonesia Author hancur T^T Soalnya Author belum lancar bahasa indonesia Tehee (^~^)V


	2. Chapter 2 : Komposer

BangTan boyS - [Project School Idol]

Author : Lenka_AckKim

Rated : T

Cast : Jungkook dan All member BTS

.

.

"Ini dibuat oleh teman baikku. Tapi sayang, dia tidak ada di Seoul saat ini,"Jelas Seokjin.

Jungkook tercengang dengan lirik lagu buatan sendiri itu.

"B-bagaimana teman Seokjin-Hyung bisa membuat ini ? Lirik terasa seperti ungkapan hati. Arti liriknya sangat dalam!"Heboh Jungkook.

"Coba kulihat!"Seru Jimin mengambil lirik lagu itu.

"No … No Morre Dreammu."Ujar Jimin terbata membaca judulnya.

"No More Dream. Lirik ini tercipta karena kami ingin mengungkap ke semua tentang mimpi dan masa depan."Jelas Seokjin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kami ?"Ulang Yuta. Seokjin menoleh kearah Yuta.

"Maksud Seokjin-Hyung kau juga ikut dalam pembuatan lirik ini ?"Tanya Jimin menerka nerka.

" dulu berempat bercita cita menjadi School Idol. Tetapi, satu diantara kami meninggali kami membuat aku, Suga dan Namjoon terpukul kala itu."Tutur Seokjin sedih.

'Yoongi-Sunbae juga menyukai School Idol ?'Batin Jimin.

"Maaf Seokjin-Hyung, gara gara kami kau harus menceritakan masalah lalumu yang pahit."Ujar Jungkook bersalah. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi masalahnya disini. Disini terdapat part rapper, dan diantara kita berempat apakah bisa rapper ?"Tanya Jimin menatap Seokjin, Yuta, dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Maaf,"Tutur Yuta.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai kesana,"Sesal Seokjin.

"Apa kita harus mengganti lagu saja ?"Usul Yuta.

"A-aku yakin, aku bisa!"Seru Jungkook.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Yoongi tentang nadanya. Waktu kita sedikit untuk berlatih, setidaknya kita membuat fokus latihan dulu."Ujar Seokjin serius menatap ketiganya.

.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi serius.

"Tolong Yoongi-ah! Tolong bantu kami, waktu kami benar benar sedikit. Aku akan melakukan 1 permintaanmu sebagai ganti jasamu."Pinta Seokjin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak!"Tolak Yoongi keukuh.

"Aku tak memintamu masuk lagi, dan mengulangi masa lalu kita! Aku hanya meminta bantuan kau Yoongi-ah, membuat-"

"Yang terpenting, kau belum memberi nama untuk grubmu."Potong Yoongi melihat Seojin terdiam, Yoongi melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas.

"Ya ampun,"Ujar Yoongi di luar kelas.

.

[Perpustakaan]

"Benar juga, nama grub kita belum ada."Ujar Jimin merebahkan setengah badannya kepermukaan meja.

"Kenapa pemikiranku tidak sampai kesana!"Keluh Jungkook membenturkan keningnya.

"Bagaiman kalau nama grub kita, Remaja Gahol ?"Cetus Yuta.

" terlalu aneh."Komentar Seokjin.

"Susah yah membuat nama yang bagus,"Keluh Jungkook mencoret coret bukunya.

"Bagaimana kita membuat grub dari nama kita um…,"Jeda Jimin mencoba merangkai nama mereka berempat. "..em….SeokookMinta."Ujar Jimin.

"Ditolak! Nama itu –seperti nama grub lawak saja."Komentar Seokjin.

"Benar juga ya."Lesu Jimin mencoret coret bukunya.

"Ah! Seokjin Hyung Angin, Jimin Air, Yuta Bumi, dan aku Api! Nama grubnya The Element to Future!"Seru Jungkook.

"Nama itu tidak cocok dijadikan nama grub school Idol,"Komentar Jimin.

"Benar juga, ya~"Ujar Jungkook menyerah dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja.

"Ah!"Seru Jungkook bangkir lalu mencari handphonenya didalam rasel.

"Dengan begini sudah!"Seru Jungkook tersenyum menatap LCD nya.

"Kau membuat pengumuman digrub Line sekolah kita, ya ?"Ujar Yuta memeriksa Handphonennya.

"Dengan begini, kemungkinan akan banyak melirik dan menyukai grub kita!"Seru Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kurasa juga begitu!"Timpal Jimin mengechek Handphonenya.

"B-bagaimana ketua osis ?"Tanya Yuta menatap Jungkook.

"Taehyung tidak pernah menetapkan larangannya."Ujar Jungkook.

"Baiklah, kita harus latihan dan menyanyi!"Seru Jungkook bangkit dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya.

"T-tapi liriknya belum selesai bukan ? Lagian,kenapa bukan Jungkook menyelesaikan liriknya ? Bukan'kah ini semua idenya."Ujar Yuta menyindir Jungkook.

"Itu…Itu.., a-aku,"Jungkook terbata. Semua menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook kehilang katanya.

"Ma-maaf,"Sesal Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa mustahil jika Jungkook membuatnya."Ujar Jimin berusaha membuat situasi tidak tegang.

"Aku akan melanjutkan liriknya. Sebelum itu aku akan mengatur menu latihan."Seru Seokjin menengahi.

"Menu latihan ?"Ulang Jimin dan Jungkook serempak.

"Menggerakkan tubuh tanpa henti, dan bernyanyi membutuhkan banyak stamina. Menurutku, Jimin dan aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi tidak dengan Jungkook dan Yuta."Ujar Seokjin membuat Jungkook dan Yuta menukar pandangan.

"Maka dari itu …"

[Tangga kuil]

"Lokasi tidaklah jauh dari sekolah. Maka dari itu, selain latihan menari dan bernyanyi kita harus menambah stamina."Tutur Seokjin melihat Jungkook dan Yuta tepar di rerumputan.

"Aku tetapkan 2 kali sehari,"Ujar Seokjin mengatur handphonenya.

"APA ?"Jerit Jungkook dan Yuta bersamaan.

[Kantin]

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."Ujar Taehyung kalem. Merasa tangannya ditahan Jungkook langsung menoleh. "Ketua ?"

.

Taehyung menglepaskan Jungkook lalu memutar badannya menghadap Jungkook.

"Sebelumnya, SHS ini pernah membuat School Idol dan minatnya sangat sedikit bahkan hasilnya membuat kepopuleran SHS ini menurun. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu jika konser kalian juga tidak berhasil ? Apa pendapat orang lain tentang sekolah kita ? bukan itu seperti boomerang sendiri ?"Ujar Taehyung to the point. Jungkook mencerna perkataan Taehyung.

"Aku ingin kalian berhenti menganggap menjadi school idol itu mudah. Seperti membalikkan telapak tangan."tambahnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook terdiam.

.

[Ditaman sekolah]

"Aku terlalu menganggap enteng tentang School Idol."Ujar Jungkook tertunduk lesu.

"Kau baru menyadarinya ?"Sinis Yuta melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tapi, aku tidak main main tentang hal ini. Aku mengikuti semua menu latihan Seokjin-Hyung dan kakiku benar benar sakit gara gara latihan itu."

"Kau benar benar bekerja keras, tapi setidaknya kau merenungi apa yang ketua osis katakan."Ujar Yuta menatap Jungkook ikut sedih.

"Bahkan waktu kita tinggal 2 minggu lagi,"Kelu Jimin disamping Jungkook.

"Sekarang kita tidak punya waktu untuk mencari seorang komposer,"Timpal Seokjin menatap langit cerah.

"Kita hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu dari sekolah lain."Lanjutnya lirih.

"Kau benar."Ujar Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Jimin menatap sahabatnya khawatir, tapi tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya. Jimin terus memerhatikan hingga sahabatnya keluar kelas.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan lesu.

'Apakah aku harus membuang impianku ?'Batin Jungkook.

Puk

"Kook, jika kau butuh pencahayaan dan pengaturan kursi penonton bilang denganku, oke? Aku akan mendukungmu!"Seru Mark lalu pergi dengan teman temannya.

"Kau mendukungku ?"Tanya Jungkook mengerjab ngerjabkan matanya imut.

"Tentu. Kami berlima akan mendukungmu!"Ujar Mark tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Bye bye!"Seru Jungkook.

"Kau. Yang bergigi kelinci!"Seru seseorang dibelakang Jungkook. Entah karena Jungkook merasa atau tertarik dipanggil gigi kelinci langsung menoleh kebelakang.

'Sunbae pendek itu lagi.'Batin Jungkook lelah.

"Ini kiriman untuk Seokjin."Ujar pendek lalu pergi.

"Bukankah sunbae sekelas ?"Tanya Jungkook namun seseorang itu telah pergi.

.

[Dikamar Jungkook]

"Apa aku harus membukannya ? Tapi, paket ini ditujukan untuk Seokjin-Hyung."Guman Jungkook membolak balikkan paket kecil itu.

"Aku buka saja!"Ujar Jungkook pada secarik kertas kecil dan kaset didalamnya.

"Eh ? Bangtan Boys ? dan ini…,"Segera Jungkook membuka laptopnya diatas meja.

"H-hebat! Dia membuat lirik ini menjadi sebuah lagu!"Jerit Jungkook terpukau.

Drrt

Jungkook tak berhenti terkejut menatap layar Handphonenya. Bagaiman tidak ? Seseorang mendaftarkan grubnya di ranking school idol.

Up Rank,Congratulations!

Bangtan Boys!

"Ini!"Seru Jungkook.

.

"Wah, Yoongi-sunbae benar benar bisa mengubah lirik menjadi lagu!"Seru Jimin takjub mendengar suara Yoongi. "Dan dia bisa nge-rapper."Lanjut Jimin.

"Ayo! Ayo kita berlatih!"Seru Jungkook bangkit.

"Oke!"Seru Seokjin juga ikut bangkit.

.

"Ketua, menurutmu mereka akan bisa ?"Tanya Yuta menatap Ketua osis –Kim Taehyung.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Bukan 'kah kau tidak suka hal yang seperti ini ? Tidak ada kepastian ?"Tanya Yuta.

"Kau cerewet ya, wakil ketua osis,"Goda Taehyung membuat Yuta mencibir. "Aku hanya mengawatirkanmu, aku takut kau akan menyesal."Jelas Yuta membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku sedikit berharap mereka akan membuat kepopuleran sekolah ini meningkat dan menarik siswa baru…,"Ujar Taehyung sedih menatap layar laptop yang menyala didepannya.

"Ada yang kau tutupi dariku ?"Tanya Yuta memincingkan matanya kearah Taehyung.

"Tidak. Kau menyesal masuk ke klub School Idol itu ?"Tanya Taehyung mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Ada hal yang kusesalkan dan ada hal yang membuatku tetap suka klub itu."Jelas Yuta penuh teka teki.

"Aku peringati klubmu, Wakil Ketua. Kalau saja kau dan klubmu tidak bisa menarik perhatian siswa dan siswi kita lebih dari 25, kau akan tahu apa tindakkanku selanjutnya."Ujar Taehyung tegas menompang wajahnya.

Yuta terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menjamin klub Jungkook yang sekarang. Semangat tidak cukupkan untuk membuat suatu hal ?

.

.

TBC

Maafkan Lenka jika pemilihan bahasanya aneh QAQ Sungguh sulit merangkai kata kata :'( Tapi engga apa kok, Lenka akan seperti Jungkook didalam fiksi ini pantang menyerah :D. Btw, Reader ingin fiksi ini ada Yaoi ngak ? kalau iya mau couple yang mana ? kalau engga Lenka usahi engga nampak Yaoinya!

-VKook, MinYoon, Namjin.

-MinKook, Namjin, dan V x Yuta ?

-VKook, YoonMin, Namjin ?

-SeokKook, MinYoon, NamSeok (Hoseok), dan TaeYuta ?

-VKook, HoYoon (Hoseok x Yoongi), dan JinJim (Jin x Jimin) ?

-Tulis sendiri yak!

Oke, terima kasih atas perhatiannya :D Review ok ? ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Konser pertama

"1…2…3…"

"Ulangi lagi Seokjin-Hyug! Gerakkanmu terlalu patah patah."Tegur Jimin kesekian kalinya. Seokjin tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Semangat Seokjin-Hyung!"Seru Jungkook.

"Aku iri denganmu, kook. Kau Multitalent sekali, aku saja biasa biasa aja … lebih dari kata bagus sekali."Ujar Seokjin membuat rona merah samar bersemu dipipi Jungkook.

"J-jangan memujiku seperti itu, Hyung. Seharusnya , Hyung lebih semangat ketika melihatku. Waktu kita kurang dari seminggu,Hyung."Ujar Jungkook malu malu.

"Oh, ya. Yuta kemana ?"Tanya Jimin tak melihat satu anggota lagi.

"Yuta ?"

.

[Taehyung's House]

"Jeon Jungkook…"Ujar Taehyung melafalkan namanya. Entah mengapa itu terasa aneh sekali baginya.

"Anak aneh yang terobsesi menjadi penyanyi."Lanjutnya datar.

Jari jarinya menekan tust piano berubah lembut.

"seoreoun mameul moti gyeo

Maniknya terrpejam menikmati alunan dentingan piano.

jammotdeuldeon eodun bameul ddo gyeon digo

naejeol manggwan sanggwan eopsi

musimhagedo achim eunnal kkaeune"

Mata terbuka kembali.

"Aku… aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi School Idol. Lagi pula, apa bagusnya menjadi school idol,"Ujarnya.

"Ini semua gara gara bocah itu, aku jadi seperti ini."

.

Besoknya,

"Jungkook, a-aku takut. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,"Ujar Jimin dengan suara kecil. Matanya memandanginya berbalut pakaian tampang anak berandalan.

"Kau ini memiliki badan yang kuat dan kekar, tapi memiliki hati selembut wanita,"Sindir Yuta dipojokkan.

"Aku tak mundur."Keukuh Jungkook.

Tak lama tirai terbuka menampilkan aula begitu sepi sekali. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun.

"T-tidak mungkin,"Ujar Jimin mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Ti-tidak,"Lirih Seokjin tertunduk.

"B-bagaimana ini Jungkook ?"Tanya Yuta khawatir. Jangankan menarik perhatian 25 siswa, sekarang tidak ada satupun orang disana.

"…"Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook.

"Ano…, Apakah ini benar ruangan diadakan konser Jungkook ?"Tanya seorang siswa memasukki ruangan itu. Mata Jungkook membulat lucu melihatnya.

"Jung-"

"Ayo! Jangan takut." Ujar Jungkook memotong perkataan Jimin.

"Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni"

Tanpa mereka sadari Yoongi bersembunyi dibalik kursi penonton.

I wanna big house, big cars & big rings

But sasireun i dun have any big dreams

Haha nan cham pyeonhage sareo

Kkum ttawi an kkwodo amudo mwora an hajanheo

Jeonbu dadada ttokgagachi nacheoreom saenggakhago isseo

Saekkakkakkamake kkameogeun kkum manteon eorin sijeol

.. 

Jungkook tersenyum dalam nyanyiannya. Beberapa siswa masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Yoongi tersenyum ketika part yang dulu dia nyanyikan sekarang didengar orang banyak, walau bukan dirinya yang menyanyikannya.

"Semoga berhasil ne,"Gumannya pelan dibalik bangku penonton.

Wae mal motago isseo? Gongbuneun hagi sirtamyeonseo

Hakgyo ttaeryeo chigineun geomnaji? Igeo bwa deunggyohal junbihane beolsseo

Cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo imman saragajigo imma yurimental boy

(stop!) jasinege mureobwa eonje niga yeolsimhi noryeokhaennyago

Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Yamma ni kkumeun mwoni

Ni kkumeun gyeou geugeoni

Geojitmariya you such a liar

See me see me ya neon wiseonjaya

Wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae

Jebal gangyohajin marajwo

(la la la la la) ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni

(la la la la la) gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni 

-No More Dream

Prook prook prook

Mata Jungkook memandang kearah penonton. Ternyata tidak seberhasil yang ia duga. Penonton yang baru datang sekitar 11 siswa. (Tidak terhitung Yoongi).

"J-Jungkook, penontonnya ?"Bisik Jimin yang sama takutnya dengan Jungkook.

"Setidaknya kita sudah menampilkan yang terbaik,"Guman Jungkook terdengar bergetar. Ucapan itu sebenarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

'Pabo!'

'Pabo!'

'Pabo!'

"… _Bagaimana menurutmu jika konser kalian juga tidak berhasil ? …"_

Ucapan Taehyung kembali tergiang dibenaknya. Jungkook tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"… _Apa pendapat orang lain tentang sekolah kita ? bukan itu seperti boomerang sendiri ?"_

'Jangankan menjadi School Idol terkenal. Menarik perhatian siswa disini saja kami tak mampu. A-apakah memang tidak diperbolehkan aku menjadi seorang school idol ?'

"Sudah kuduga,"

Sontak perhatian Jungkook memandang pemilik suara itu.

Taehyung hanya memandang Jungkook meremehkan berjalan memasukki aula tersebut.

"Bukan sudah kukatakan ? Jangan menganggap remeh School idol,"Ujar Taehyung tenang. "Saatnya klub kalian ditutup." Lanjutnya. 

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook ingin membantah. Tapi bibirnya keluh untuk berbicara, dan kenyataan membuat dia tak bisa membuat apa apa.

"Jungkook!"

Semua siswa kini memandang Jungkook bercampur aduk. Sedih, memohon, dan mendukung Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau tunggu ?"Tanya Taehyung menyudutkan Jungkook.

Jimin, Yuta dan Seokjin terdiam. Mereka tak dapat menentang keputusan tentang taruhan itu.

'Apa semua yang kita kerja akan sia sia ?'Batin Jimin.

'Kalau saja Namjoon disini…'Batin Seokjin.

Jungkook POV

'Eomma…aku yang harus kulakukan ?'

" _Jembatan Brooklyn yang menghubungkan Manhattan dan Brooklyn. Apa kau mau mendengarnya, Kookie ?"_

Tergiang dikepalaku tentang perkataan Eomma dulu. Jembatan Brooklyn ?

"… _Jembatan itu banyak ditentang para ahli karena mereka beranggapan itu ide gila. Karena dimasa itu tidak mungkin bagi mereka."_

Benar.

Jembatan Brooklyn tetap kokoh sampai sekarang hasil ketekunan dan semangat pantang menyerah.

"Hehehe…,"Tawaku sontak membuat seluruh ruang menatapku aneh. Entah reflek atau kebiasaan aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Padahal tak gatal sama sekali.

Jungkook kau bisa.

"Memang benar kami tidak berhasil menarik perhatian siswa sekolah kita. Tapi, mencoba terasa lebih baik daripada tidak akan tahu hasilnya, bukan ?"Ujarku menatap lurus ke mata ketua osis bertampang garang namun tampan itu.

"Sekarang kau tahu tentang hasilnya. Jadi, apa yang kau akan perbuat ?"Tanya balik.

"Aku tidak- Bangtan boys akan memenuhkan ruangan ini dengan fans kami suatu hari nanti."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan kemampuanmu ?"

"Kami masih pemula, dan ketua dapat bergabung dengan kami kok! Kalau ketua bergabung mungkin Ketua akan membuat kami lebih baik."Ujarku menggoda Ketua osis ini.

"B-bodoh! Mana mungkin bisa!"Tolaknya terbata. Bahkan, pipinya memerah samar.

"Walau kami tidak mendapat ruang klub atau pun tidak dianggap resmi kami tidak akan menyerah. Terima kasih chingu yang menonton konser pertama kami,"Ujarku menutup pementasan kami.

Hari ini.

Mimpiku jatuh.

Tapi jatuh bukan berarti selesai.

[Ruang kelas]

"Jungkook ada yang ingin kukatakan,"Ujar Yuta langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku keluar."Ujar langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Keluar ?"Beoku.

"Aku tak mau mengikuti klub ini lagi. Aku keluar. Sampaikan itu kepada yang lain."Ujar pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Yuta keluar ?

Apa Jimin dan Seokjin hyung juga akan begitu ya ?

…

"Apa kau siswa bernama Jeon Jungkook ?"Tanya Seorang namja aneh menghadang jalanku.

"N-ne,"Jawab takut.

"Ampun om! Jungkook tak punya uang. Om bisa mengambil bekalku atau handphoneku,"Racauku takut. Aku takut dengan perampok.

"Oy! Aku bukan perampok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Seokjin baik baik saja ?"Ujarnya datar. Maniknya terasa menelanjangiku.

"S-seokjin-Hyungie ? Dia baik baik saja kok."Ujar terbataku.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau, Seokjin dan teman temanmu yang lain menyanyikan lagu kami dulu."Ujarnya terdengar senang. Namja itu tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya padaku.

"Anda teman Seokjin Hyung ?"Tanyaku cengo.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"Bantah ku cepat membuat namja itu mendelik padaku.

"Kalau kau yang membuat bersama Seokjin Hyung dan Yoongi Hyung, kenapa kau tak mau menyanyikannya ? Padahal lagu itu sangat bagus."Ujarku memberi alasan atas bantahanku tadi.

Namja itu terdiam.

"Apa aku melukai perasaan anda ? Maaf!"Ujarku cepat.

"Hahaha, kau lucu ya."Ujarnya. entah dia memujiku atau menertawakanku.

"Jungkook bukan lelucon!"Protes ku kesal.

"Titip salamku ke Seokjinnie ya."Ujarnya lalu pergi.

Tunggu!

Siapa nama pemuda itu ?

Karena namja itu sudah hilang, aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku. Aku ingin membeli roti melon, dan mengunjungi tokoh roti rasanya. Mungkin karena moodku buruk ya?

Brak

Aku terkejut ketika seseorang menabrakku, dengan cepat orang menabrakku memeluk pinggangku agarku tak jatuh. Mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kau!"Serunya lalu melepaskanku.

Tung-

Bruk

"Appo!"Ringisku.

Dasar ketua osis kejam!

"Ketua bisakah kau tidak begitu. Sakit tahu!"Keluku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku.

"Maaf."Ujar pendek.

"Ne Ketua, kau menganggapku musuhmu ya ?"Tanyaku menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak juga."

Hening mengusai kami. Aku maunpun Taehyung diam selama diperjalanan kami. Entah mengapa aku ingin tahu kenapa Ketua berjalan satu arah denganku ? Apa ini takdir ya ?

"Jungkook, kita berteman ya."Ujar pelan nyaris berbisik.

Eh, apa katanya tadi ?

"Apa yang anda katakan tadi Ketua ?"Tanyaku bingung. Dia membuang mukanya yang memerah. Eh dia sakit ya ?

"Cepat menyerah ya."Ujarnya ketus berbelok kekanan.

"Eh ? Kenapa dia marah ya ?"Gumanku bingung.

.

.

"Jungkook! Kau mengadakan konser ya ?"Tanya Bambam ketika aku baru menginjakkan kaki dikelas.

"Jadi kau tak tahu ?"Tanyaku berbalik. Jadi bambam tidak tahu ?

"Sungguh aku baru meng-chek di Ranking School Idol. Hebat sekarang Jungkook dan Bangtan Boys sudah memasukki peringkat 82."Serunya.

Aku terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak, school idol diseluruh korea terdaftar 876 dan kami peringkat ke 82 ?

Siapa yang merekam konser pertama kami ?

Jungkook pov end

.

.

Namja tersebut puas melihat ranking 82 -Bangtan Boys.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa meningkatkan kemampuan kalian,"Ujar tersenyum.

.

.

"Ayo Jungkook, Seokjin Hyung kalian pasti bisa!"Seru Jimin melihat Jungkook dan Seokjin latihan menaikki tangga.

"S-sampai,"Ujar Jungkook lelah.

"Wah, Kookie melewati waktu kemarin!"Puji Jimin.

"J-jungkook curang!"Tuduh Seokjin baru tiba.

"Makanya Hyung jangan makan banyak~"Ejek Jungkook langsung lari ketika Seokjin mengejarnya dengan buas.

"Hei, Hei hentikan!"Ujar Jimin tapi diabaikan dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Kenapa Yuta lama sekali ?"Tanya Jimin membuat Jungkook berhenti.

"Y-Yuta…dia,"Jeda Jungkook sebentar. "Dia keluar."

Deg

Seokjin dan Jimin bertukar pandang.

"T-tapi bukannya…"

"Itu sudah keputusannya. Kita tidak berhak mengatur dan memaksanya tetap tinggal."Ujar Seokjin tenang.

Entah mengapa ini membuat luka lamanya tentang school idol terbuka kembali.

"A-apakah grub ini akan sia sia ?"Tanya Seokjin memandang Jungkook.

"Hyung!"Seru Jimin.

"Apa kau bisa mempertahankan grub Jungkook ?"Tanya Seokjin menatap Jungkook.

Lagi lagi Jungkook bungkam.

Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Seokjin!"Panggil seorang membuat Seokjin menoleh.

"Kau!"Seru Seokjin memandang namja yang baru memanggilnya.

"Jangan khawatir Kook. Kita bisa melewati ini bersama,"Bisik Jimin membuat perasaan Jungkook menghangat.

"Terima kasih Min,"Ujar tersenyum.

"Kau Jungkook'kan ?"Tanya namja yang tadi memanggil Seokjin.

Jungkook mendongak lucu.

"Kau om begal'kan ?"Ujar polos menunjuk namja tersebut. Membuat Seokjin mati matian menahan tawanya.

TBC

Lenka's note : Hehehe Lenka balik lagi :3 Sudah Lenka tetapkan VKook, Namjin, dan MinYoon. Mungkin moment Namjin dan MinYoon akan menyusul Tunggu ne~ 


	4. Chapter 4 : Tantangan baru

Jungkook mendongak lucu.

"Kau om begal'kan ?"Ujar polos menunjuk namja tersebut. Membuat Seokjin mati matian menahan tawanya.

Dan wajah namja itu berubah masam.

"Setampan ini, kau teganya mengataiku om begal ?"Ujar narsis sampil mengibas ngibas rambutnya bak iklan sampoo. Dan Jin hampir mual mendengarnya.

"Kurasa mukamu mirip ajushi." Timpal Jimin ikut ikutan.

Twitch

"Aku juga setuju."Timpal Seokjin ikut bicara.

Twitch Twitch.

"Yak!"

"BHAHAHAHAHA…" Entah mengapa melihat Seokjin yang ikut tertawa diantara Jimin dan Jungkook membuat hati Namjoon berdesir. Desiran yang sama seperti dulu.

.

BangTan boyS - [Project School Idol]

Author : Lenka_AckKim

Rated : T

Cast : Jungkook dan All member BTS

.

Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan beriringan. Entah mengapa Jungkook tidak terlalu sedih hasil kemarin, dan Jimin diam diam bersyukur Jungkook tidak mudah menyerah terlebih dahulu.

"JUNGKOOK!"Teriak Bambam yang cetar mebahana membuat Jungkook lari terbirit meninggalkan Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya cengo.

"Kenapa CC gue lo isi goblin ?"Amuknya sambil berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Jimin hanya sweatdrop. Ternyata COC.

"MAAFKAN AKU BAMBAM~"Teriak Jungkook terus berlari menjauhi Bambam.

"Jeon Jungkook!"Perkataan nan datar serta menakutkan berhasil membuat kaki Jungkook membeku.

"Berlarian sepanjang koridor. Berteriak seperti didalam hutan. Apa kau pikir ini sekolah milik nenek moyangmu, hah ?"

Shit!

Ketua Osis

"I-itu…"Manik Jungkook melirik Bambam membalikkan tubuh dan kabur.

"Jeon Jungkook,"Panggilnya dalam dan seksi.

Bukannya takut, entah mengapa jantung Jungkook berdetak cepat ketika Ketua Osis galak ini mengejakan namanya.

"Hallo ? Bumi kepada Jeon Jungkook!"Teriak Taehyung ketelinga Jungkook.

"Oy!"

"Berani ya membentakku, hmm ?"Ujar Taehyung menakutkan diselingi seringai tampan menakutkan. Kaki kaki Jungkook merasa meleleh melihat senyuman tampan itu.

'Padahal aku dimarahi. Kok aku malah mengangguminya ya ?'Batin Jungkook tidak nyambung.

"Oy Jeon! Sudahlah, kau membuatku kehilangan energy sarapan saja."Ujar kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook melamun.

"Ha ? Mana ketua ya ?"Tanya polos tersadar dia sendiri kini di koridor. "Bukannya aku harus harus diberi hukuman ya ?"Lanjutnya bingung.

.

"Yoongi-Hyung!"Teriak Jimin melihat sunbae favoritenya. Yoongi segera kabur ketika Jimin mendekat.

'Apaan tuh bocah labil!'Batin Yoongi mempercepatkan larinya menjauhi Jimin.

"Yoongi-ah!"Panggil Seokjin membuat Yoongi menoleh.

"Apa ?"Jawabnya ketus.

"Kenapa kau berlarian ?"

"Jangan tanyakanku hal yang tidak penting begitu!"Seru Yoongi datar.

"Dikejar Jimin, ya ?"Terkah Seokjin.

Seokjin tahu tentang Jimin menembak Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu, dan itu membuat Yoongi jadi sensitif dan melarikkan diri ketika berpapasan dengan Jimin.

"Tidak. Hanya takut terlambat saja, Iy-ya maksudku terlambat."Jawab Yoongi terbata.

"Kau menolak Jimin karena grub kami ?"Tanya Seokjin memandang Yoongi penuh selidik.

"Bukan itu! Jangan ikut campur masalahku! Urus saja grubmu itu!"Ujarnya pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Dasar Tsundere,"Guman Seokjin.

"AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!"Teriak Yoongi ternyata mendengarkan perkataan Seokjin.

'Cih! Kau yang memberi nama grubku dan selalu memerah didekat Jimin. Jadi apa namanya itu ?'Batin Seokjin.

.

Taehyung berhenti.

Entah mengapa jabatan sebagai ketua osis terasa begitu berat.

Bukan tentang anak nakal atau 2 tumpuk kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Tapi sekolahnya terancam ditutup karena persentase siswa masuk sekolah ini mulai turun. Nama juga sekolah kecil. [Kan BigHit agensinya keci waktu itu]

Taehyung ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu. Tapi melihat persaingan antar sekolah membuatnya semakin pesimis.

"seoreoun mameul moti gyeo

[Tak dapat kukalahkan kesedihan hatiku]

jammotdeuldeon eodun bameul ddo gyeon digo

[Lagi, kupikul derita dari malam yang gelap dan melelahkan]

naejeol manggwan sanggwan eopsi

[Tanpa memandang keputus-asaanku]

musimhagedo achim eunnal kkaeune…"

[Pagi yang acuh tak acuh membangunkanku]

Jungkook yang awalnya berniat menyari Taehyung seketika berhenti. Entah mengapa lagu Taehyung membuatnya berhenti.

Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa semangat mendengar lagu Taehyung.

Brak !

"Ketua!"Serunya lalu berlari kearah Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung terkejut ketika kedatangan Jungkook begitu tiba tiba.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya datar.

"Ketua mau masuk ke grub kami ? Kami menerima ketua kok!"Seru Jungkook antusias.

'Jadi, .. J-Jungkook mendengar nyanyianku ?'Batin terkejut.

Wajah Taehyung merona. Dengan cepat ia mengontrol raut wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal itu ? Memancingku untuk meresmikan grubmu ?" Tanya Taehyung datar. Padaha ia mati matian menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Taehyung adalah seorang pemalu. Ditambah dari kecil ia selalu di kritik dengan orang sekitarnya. Hal itu membuat Taehyung berpikir menyanyi adalah hal yang memalukan.

Prinsip itu masih berjalan hingga Jeon Jungkook sang siswa yang sangat berambisi itu muncul.

"Ayolah. Jungkook bukan membuat Tae-tae meresmikan grub Kookie. Bukannya lebih baik Tae masuk ke grub Kookie dan bersama sama latihan menyanyi!"Ujar Jungkook cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya imut.

Taehyung tersentak.

'Bersama sama latihan menyanyi ?'Ulang Taehyung.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari panggilan Jungkook ke Taehyung berubah. Yang dulu ketua galak, ketua yang lainnya berubah menjadi Tae tae.

"Ti-tidak!"Tolak Taehyung langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook cemberut.

"Tunggu. Bukannya aku kesini menyampaikan pesan Yuta ? … Jungkook pabo! Pabo! Pabo!"Guman Jungkook memukul kepalanya melupan pesan Yuta.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Konser Jungkook pertama kali itu bagaikan gossip yang hampir hilang. Dan juga Jungkook semakin bersemangat untuk mendirikan grub school idol.

Jungkook diam diam memasukkan grubnya ke festival idol remaja. Setidaknya mereka dapat perhatian dari sana sehingga ketua osis memikirkan 2 kali tentang grub mereka.

Sebernya itu ide teman Seokjin, Namjoon. Anak SHS lain.

"Ha~ 3 bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"Seru Jungkook bangkit dari tanah sambil menepuk nepuk pantatnya dari debu.

"Iya, tapi kalian yakin nih ?"Tanya Namjoon memandang Seokjin dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Yakin kok Hyung!"Seru Jungkook bergaya mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Kau sudah bangkit dari masa lalu kita, Joon ?"Bisik Seokjin disebelah Namjoon. Namjoon termenung.

"Bagaimana kita mencoba koreo dance yang ini ?"Seru Jimin membut perhatian Seokjin teralih ke Jimin.

"Ta-tapi dance ini susah!"Keluh Seokjin. Karena diantara mereka bertiga hanya Seokjinlah yang ngedance paling parah.

"Tak apa Hyung. Kalau Hyung berpikir Hyung bisa, maka Hyung akan bisa."Ujar Jungkook lembut.

"Ta-tapi!"

"Kami ajari kok!"Ujar Jimin memotong Seokjin. Dan ahkirnya Seokjin hanya menurut saja.

.

Terlihat namja berhoodie hitam mengintip Jungkook dan yang lain.

"Semoga kalian berhasil, kalau kalian berhasil aku akan masuk kegrub kalian." Janji namja itu memutar badan dan hampir beradu pandang dengan Jungkook.

.

" Seokjin Hyung!"Teriakkan Jungkook sontak membuat kantin yang rame berubah sepi.

Pletak

"Appo yo, Ji-Ketua ?"Teriak Jungkook heboh karena baru pertama kalinya melihat ketua osis dikantin. Biasanya Ketua osis itu paling benci di tempat yang ramai.

"Berisik!"Ujarnya lalu pergi dengan Yuta dibelakangnya.

"Jungkook, ada apa ?" Tanya Seokjin panik memandang Jungkook.

"Teman Hyung! Teman Hyung! Teman Hyung!"Seru Jungkook berulang ulang.

"Iya, iya. Ada apa dengan temanku ?"Tanya Seokjin semakin penasaran.

"Om begal. Om begal-"

Pletak

"Appo!"Rintih Jungkook lalu menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat Namjoon memandangnya menakutkan.

"Itu dia Hyung."Ujar Jungkook menunjuk tepat di hidung Namjoon.

"Na-namjoon, kenapa kau bisa disini ?"Tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan. Tapi si kelinci ini merusak kejutanya, Ck."Kesalnya sedangkan Jungkook membuat gesture minta maaf.

"Maksud mu apa ?"Tanya Seokjin tiba tiba lemot.

"Aku pindah sekolah disini."Ujarnya santai membuat mata Seokjin membulat lucu.

"Om begal mau sekolah disini ?"Jerit Jungkook langsung dipelototi Namjoon.

"APA ?"Dan ditutup teriak Seokjin tak nyantai.

.

"Ahahahaha, CLBK hahah,"Tawa manis Yoongi membuat mood Seokjin makin jelek.

"Sudahlah Min Yoongi."Ujar Seokjin malas dengan tawa jelek Yoongi.

"Seokjin-Hyung!"Seru seorang membuat Seokjin dan Yoongi memutar badan.

"Ya, ada Jimin ?"Tanya Seokjin lembut kearah hobaenya tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa latihan nanti sore. Aku merasa sedikit tak enak badan,"Tuturnya menunduk tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena ia tahu. Yoongi tengah melihatnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Sebaiknya kau ke UKS sekarang, kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat."Nasehat Seokjin khawatir melihat hobae kesayangannya selain Jungkook sakit.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Sampai jumpa Seokjin Hyung, Yoongi Sunbae."Ujar Jimin segera mengahkiri percakapan mereka. Ia tak kuat lebih lama disana, ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Seokjin, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Kau bisa pergi dulu," Ujar Yoongi segera berbalik tanpa menunggu persetujuan Seokjin.

" Dasar Tsunder,"Ujar Seokjin terkekeh melihat Yoongi mengejar Jimin.

.

"Jimin! oy Jimi-" Maniknya membulat kala tubuh Jimin oleng. Segera ia menangkap tubuh kekar hobaenya.

"Jimin!"Serunya. Raut waja berubah panic melihat begitu banyak bulir keringat mengalir dari dahi Jimin.

Dengan susah payah (Plus umpatan tentang badan Jimin yang begitu berat) membopong ke UKS.

.

Seperti biasa Jungkook menunggu Seokjin dan Jimin ditangga dimana mereka sering berlatih daya tahan mereka.

"Yo! Jungkookie!"Seru Seokjin yang tampaknya mencuekki Namjoon dibelakangnya.

"Yo, Hyungie!"Seru Jungkook tak kalah antusias.

"Jimin, mana ya hyung ?"Tanya Jungkook.

"Dia sedang sakit. Tadi ia mengatakan padaku,"Ujar Seokjin meletakkan tas yang berisi handuk dan air minumnya nanti.

"Oh iya Jungkook! `Om begal mu ini' mau masuk ke grubmu loh!"Ujar Seokjin jahil sambil menekannkan om begalmu ini.

"Oy! Aku bukan begal sayang~"Ujar Namjon pura pura merajuk didepan Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin hampir muntah karena panggilan sayangnya.

"Ciee, Hyung ada apa nih ?"Seru Jungkook mengoda Sunbaenya ini.

"Bukan apa apa kok!"Bantahnya dengan muka memerah membuat Namjoon dan Jungkook gencar mengoda.

"Jeon."Suara berat itu membuat mereka bertiga berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Jadi kau, murid yang ingin meminta resmikan grub school idol ?"Tanya meremehkan membuat Seokjin mendesis tak suka.

"Iya, ada apa ?"Tanya Jungkook lembut.

"Tunjukkan dance mu,"Tantangnya angkuh.

Jungkook mengerjab sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Lalu meliuk liukkan tubuhnya sesuai lagu yang ia putarkan sendiri (Bayangkan Jungkook di Ameriak Hustle yang jatuh itu ya :v)

Brak

Jungkook terjatuh akibat ia tak melakukan lompatan dengan sempurna. Seokjin yang menonton tersebut berlari mendekat kearah Jungkook.

"Kau tak apa ?"Tanya khawatir.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku hanya belum begitu sempurna dibagian itu."Lirihnya.

"Ceh, dengan dancemu yang begitu kau dapat membuat grub idol ? Jangan meremehkan School idol."Desisnya lalu pergi.

Sebelum dia benar benar pergi, ia menghentikan kakinya.

"Bagaimana kita duel ?"Tantang tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Oh, ya. Namaku J hope,"Ujar melanjutkan langkahnya.

"J-j hope ?"Ulang Namjoon.

"Jungkook!"Seru Seokjin cemas.

Jungkook hanya memandang kepergian namja bernama J hope itu. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa tertantang.

"Aku setuju."Ujarnya bersemangat membuat Seokjin tertegun.

TBC

Lenka's note : Yuta out dan Namjoon come :3

Hallo reader-san, arigato ne udah menreview. Entar Lenka bales kok melalui Pm :D

Bagaimana ? kerasa NamJin, MinYoon ama Vkooknya ? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Tae, aku sangat khawatir. Aku tahu, tugas ini sangat berat untukmu. Tapi setidaknya, sebelum semester kedua kita harus dapat menarik minat siswa siswi untuk mendaftar di sekolah ini,"Tutur sosok Yeoja paruh baya itu tampak lelah.

Taehyung terdiam. Memang benar ini masalahnya ahkir ahkir ini menjadi pembahasan dia bersama kepala sekolah Jung.

Ini adalah masalah terburuk.

.

.

Taehyung tertunduk dengan raut wajah lesu nan pucat diwajahnya. Sudah berkali kali Yuta memancing Taehyung untuk berbicara barang sepata kata untuk hari ini tak tidak berhasil. Yuta menjadi khawatir melihat ketua osis mereka seperti ini.

"Tae!"Seru Hoseok memasuk kelas Taehyung tanpa malu malu.

Sunbae mereka, dan partner crimenya Taehyung tiba.

Karena Taehyung tak merespon kedatang Hoseok, membuat Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Hoseok mengalihkan wajah ke Yuta. Memancar pandangan seolah mengatakan ada-apa-dengannya

Yuta hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Jujur saja, Ahkir ahkir ini mood Taehyung terus memburuk hingga terlintas dipikiran Yuta bahwa mempunyai masalah seperti … Taehyung hamil ? Siapa yang tahu bukan ?

"Bisakah kau membantu grub School idolnya si Jungkook ?"Tanya Taehyung datar dan agak Taehyung mulai ngelantur

Yuta membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

Demi apa ini ?

Ketua osis yang selalu sinis ke grub Jungkook.

Selalu memikirkan Jungkook hanya salah satu dari sekian siswa yang hanya besar omongan saja.

Selalu benci dengan kehadiran grub Jungkook.

Kini berbalik membantu mereka ?

Tolong tampar Yuta sekarang.

Hoseok sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia merubah raut wajahnya sebiasa mungkin.

"Bukankah, kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikan Jungkook ? Dan mereka benar benar amatir dalam dance ?"Tanya Hoseok tampaknya juga tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya.

"Tampaknya kau peluh dirukiyah ya, Ketua."Ejek Hoseok segera melarikan diri sebelum buku kamus tebal mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Dasar kuda liar!"Kesal Taehyung langsung menenangkan dirinya.

"Bukannya ketua yang aneh ?"Tanya Yuta tanpa dosa.

"SHUT UP!"Sembur Taehyung.

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"Seru Jimin tepat ditelinga Jungkook. "Please deh! Yang kau tantang itu ketua klub dance. KETUA COEG!"Seru Jimin tidak habis pikir dengan tindakkan bodoh Jungkook.

Jungkook memutarkan matanya bosan.

"Lalu ?"Ujar santai memakan snack.

"LALU PALA LU!"Sembur Jimin kesal.

"Aku tau dia paling hebat dance diseluruh seoul. Tapikan inikan kesempatan bagus,"Ujar Jungkook masih dengan nada santainya.

"APANYA YANG BAGUS ?"ketus Jimin mendelik kearah Jungkook.

"Please, Min. Jangan teriak teriak. Memang kau berada dihutan sekarang ?"Kesal Jungkook. "Apa gara gara kau deman dan dirawat Yoongi-sunbae kau jadi ikut ikutan cerewet dan ketus begini ?"Goda Jungkook sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Jimin.

Jimin melihat itu raut wajah berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apaan sih!"Seru Jimin salah tingkah. "Siapa bilang aku dirawat Yoongi-sunbae. Aku saja baru sadar tak melihat dia,"Jelas Jimin terdengar sedih dan kecewa.

Jungkook terkikik pelan tak diperdulikan Jimin.

Jelas sekali. kemarin Jungkook tanpa sengaja meliat Yoongi bersusah payah membopong Jimin ke UKS, dan keluar dari sana berlari layak orang dikejar anjing ketika guru penjaga UKS tidak ada.

"Kau cemburu ?"Goda Jimin membalas Jungkook.

"Siapa yang mau dengan orang bantet kayak lu,"Ketus Jungkook membuat Jimin tambah manyun.

"Bangke lu."Umpat Jimin kesal.

Hening sejenak. Lalu …

"Jim, tantangan dancenya pulang sekolah."

"UHUK!"

Dan ahkirnya Jimin tersedak air ludah sendiri.

"ARGTH! Ampun Min!"Seru Jungkook berlari ria dari amukkan Jimin.

.

BangTan boyS - [Project School Idol]

Author : Lenka_AckKim

Rated : T

Cast : Jungkook dan All member BTS

.

.

"Seokjin-Hyung. Jangan bolak balik dihadapanku, aku jadi pusing lihat sendari tadi bolak balik terus."Seru Namjoon tak tahan lagi lihat Seokjin seperti gosok'an. Seokjin terhenti lalu memegang kedua bahu Namjoon.

Entah mengapa Namjoon jadi deg-degan sendiri.

"Namjoon aku harus bagaimana ? bagaimana ? bagaimana ?"Sembur sambil mengoyangkan bahu Namjoon keras.

"Aku tak tahu Hyung."

"Tantangan itu nanti pulang sekolah nanti,"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"Seru Seokjin kesal setengah mati.

"Lihati saja,"

"Enak ngomong. Tapi kau,… Ngomong ngomonng kau anggota grubku'kan ?"

"Tidak, Hyung."Jawab Namjoon santai.

"Oke. Aku terima. Sekarang kau menjadi anggota grubku!"Simpul Seokjin seenak jidatnya saja.

"A-apa ?"Protes Namjoon.

"Iya'kan ?"Tanya Seokjin penuh penekanan jangan lupa senyuman manis nan mematikan itu membuat Namjoon menelan ludah paksa.

"Iya."Jawab Namjoon lemas.

"Good boy."Ujar puas. Namjoon diam diam tersenyum.

" _Perhatian kepada seluruh siswa maupun siswi diharapkan berkumpul dilapang sekarang."_

Entah mengapa perasaan Seokjin berubah khawatir.

.

" _Kok kita dikumpulkan ya ?"_

" _Entah, aku juga enggak tahu,"_

Taehyung berjalan menundukkan kepalanya menjauhi rombongan siswa dan siswi. Padahal ia sudah memintah untuk tidak memberitahu dulu masalah ini.

"Tae…"Panggil Yuta membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya lembut tapi terkandung rasa khawatir yang dalam.

"Kau akan segera tahu."Balasnya seadanya. Moodnya benar benar hancur.

.

Hancur sih hancur…

"Ketua kita mau kemana ? Pelan pelan … Kookie takut!"Jerit Jungkook yang duduk dibelakang.

… Bukan mengajak siswa heboh ugal ugalan, dan bolos juga.

"KETUAAA~"Jerit Jungkook takut. Matanya berkaca kaca, dan pelukkan kepinggang Taehyung makin erat.

Jadi begini …

Taehyung sedang merilekskan kepalanya dari semua beban.

"Yo, Ketua! Mau bolos ya ?"Sapa Jungkook sambil bercanda karena sedari tadi diperhatikan Taehyung selalu melihat pagar sekolah yang biasa untuk mereka-mereka yang mau bolos.

"Jeon Jungkook kembali!"Seru ribut dibelakang membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar menarik Taehyung untuk memanjat pagar.

Setiba diluar.

"KENAPA AKU JUGA DITARIK BODOH!"Seru Taehyung kesal setelah sadar jika disekelilingnya bukan halaman sekolah.

"KENAPA TIDAK DI TOLAK TADI ?" Balas Jungkook tak kalah kesal.

"Oke. Ayo balik lagi."Ujar Taehyung damai membuat Jungkook keheranan. "Aku malas berdebat saat ini,"Ujar memberitahu Jungkook.

"Kau ada masalah ?"

"Bukan urusan mu."Balasnya datar dan dingin.

"Bagaimana school idol mu?"Tanya Taehyung menghindar dari beradu tatapan dengan Jungkook. Ia tahu Jungkook menatapnya sedikit intens. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, berjalan baik juga." _Dan kemarin aku baru menerima ajakkan malaikat pencabut nyawa._ 'Sambungnya dalam hati mengingat duel dari namja bernama J-Hope itu. Tampaknya Jungkook baru menyadari siapa ditantangnya -_-

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Taehyung.

"Bukan urusan mu."Balas Jungkook bahkan meniru gaya dan cara pengucapan Taehyung.

"Oh."Sahutnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kita ketaman bermain ?"

"Ap-apa ?" Ulang Jungkook tak yakin kalau si KETUA OSIS mengajaknya UNTUK BOLOS.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan,"Gumannya sedih. Melihat raut muka sedih Taehyung, Jungkook merasa iba.

.

Jungkook berlari tergesah gesah.

Gawat ia telat.

Dengan langkah frustasi Jungkook terduduk dilapangan depan kuil. Kuil tempat biasanya Jungkook, Seokjin dan Jimin melatih gerakkan mereka.

"Jung…kook."

Deg

Jungkook membalikkan badannya.

"J-J hope ? …Bu-kannya, aku telat ?"Tanyanya memastikan.

"Kau mendengar pengumuman sekolah bukan ?"Tanya Hoseok tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Raut wajah Hoseok berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Kemarin terlihat arrogant, sekarang terlihat nyaris putus asa.

"Aku mau bergabung ke grubmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat,"Ujar tenang.

"A-apa itu ?"Tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian hingga menyampai Contes School Idol yang akan dimulai sebulan lagi,"Tuturnya to the point. "Aku ingin menarik siswa atau siswi baru."

"B-bukan'kah itu…itu lomba untuk school idol yang resmi ?"Tanya Jungkook mengingat jelas salah satu persyaratan.

"Kita menyogok kepala sekolah,"Ujar tersenyum miring.

"A-APA ?"Teriak Jungkook terkejut.

"Jeon kau imut ya ?"Ujar Hoseok gemas melihat reaksi Jungkook kekanak kanakkan.

"YAK!"Seru Jungkook tak terima dibilang imut. "Jungkook serius sunbae,"Ralat Jungkook mencoba sopan dengan sunbae mereka.

"Karena kepala sekolah …"

.

"Hobie~"

"Eomma!"

"Hobie~"

"Eomma!"

Jungkook, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Jimin yang awal takut setengah mati berubah sweatdrop melihat anak dan ibu didepan mereka.

"Ekhm, ada apa Hoseok-ah ?"Tanya Yeoja terlihat sedikit tua itu, namun tetap cantik.

"Jung-Saem, aku meminta persetujuan anda untuk memberi resmi terhadap school idol atau grub Bangtan Boys."Ujarnya menunjuk Jungkook.

"Oh. Kalian kemarin yang tampil ya ? _Sorry_ , Aku rasa aku-"

Ceklek

"Jung-saem!"Seruan dan bunyi terbukanya pintu membuat Kepala sekolah sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa ?"Tanya Kepala sekolah itu menatap Taehyung masuk.

"Apa anda akan mensetujui mereka ?"Seru menunjuk Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak ?"

"Tidak, aku tak setuju. Kita masih banyak yang bisa diandalkan dari pada mereka!"Ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook menunduk.

Jungkook tahu.

Bagi Taehyung, grub mereka tak ada apa apanya. Hanya sekumpulan anak ingusan yang mengharapkan sesuatu diluar batas mereka.

"Tae.."Guman Hoseok sedikit terkejut. Bukan dia meminta membantu grub Jungkook ?

"Tidak, ini urusanku. Tolong urus saja perkerjaanmu Tae. Aku terlalu banyak membebanimu padahal kau baru kelas satu."Ujar menolak dengan tenang. Seokjin tersenyum melihat yeoja yang menjadi kepala sekolah mereka.

Tenang.

"Tapi,"Protesan Taehyung terhenti begitu saja ketika Yuta menahan lengannya. Yuta mengisyaratkan untuk jangan memaksa kehendak.

"Aku mengerti,"Ujar Taehyung menyerah.

"Sebelum itu … Nilai kalian harus diatas rata rata untuk mengikuti lomba ini."

Jimin skakmat.

Dari mereka berempat hanya Jimin nilai agak kurang memuaskan.

"Aku setuju."Ujar Taehyung tersenyum miring. Karena ia tahu, Jimin memiliki nilai begitu.

"Bagaimana Hoseok ? Jungkook ?"Tanya kepala sekolah itu memandang Jungkook dan anaknya bergantian.

"Setuju!"Seru Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Seterah aku keluar!"Seru Taehyung keluar diikuti Yuta dibelakangnya.

.

"Kita dapat ruangan! Yeay yeay!"Seru Jimin dan Jungkook melompat lompat gaje dan berputar.

"Ya ampun."ujar Namjoon dan Seokjin pasrah.

"Lihat ada gambar Yoona SNSD!"Seru Hoseok tersenyum mesum.

"Ya ampun."Ujar Seokjin pasrah.

"Oh,ya Sunbae. Bolehkan aku memanggil mu Hobi-Hyung ?"Tanya Jimin memandang Hoseok.

"Boleh."Seru Hoseok senang.

Ternyata Hoseok adalah orang yang hangat.

"Perhatian!"Seru Namjoon membuat semua orang diruangan itu memerhatikannya. "Jimin, mulai besok. Kau akan belajar dengan kami,"Ujar Namjoon merangkul bahu Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin dirangkulannya hanya memerah.

"Aku juga mau belajar!"Ujar Jungkook ikut menimpal. "Biarkan mereka berkembang biak, Kook."Bisik Hoseok.

"Maksud Hyung ?"Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Mereka terlihat seperti orang tua saja. Hehehe…"Ujar Hoseok menunjuk Jimin diawasi Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Sebaiknya, kita merumuskan masalah lagu dan kostum yang akan dipakai nanti."Ujar Hoseok mengeluarkan buku.

"Benar."

.

"Hyung, aku menyerah."Ujar Jimin frustasi hanya diketawa Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu!"Tegur Seokjin. Sedangkan Hoseok meniru gaya bicara Seokjin yang ditanggapi ledak tawa dari Jungkook.

"Hei! Kalian."Ujar Namjoon mengdeath glare membuat Hoseok dan Jungkook menahan tawanya.

"Hyung. Sekarang sudah sore,"Peringat Namjoon melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

"Benar."Ujar Seokjin menghebus nafasnya.

"Hyung. Se-sedikit lagi sudah nih Hyung!"Ujar Jimin mencoba memohon.

"Min, tau ngak kalau sekolah ini ada hantunya ?"Ujar Jungkook menakut nakutkan kawan kecilnya ini. Jungkook tak menyadari bahwa Hoseok mulai ketakutan.

"I-itu ngak benerkan Kook ?"Ujar Hoseok memucat.

"Soal siswi mati bunuh diri di tangga disebelah kelas kita kalau ngak salah,"Ujar Jungkook mengingat ingat.

"Iya, aku juga pernah mendengarnya."Imbuh Seokjin innocent.

"EOMMA!"Teriak Hoseok udah kabur duluan membuat Seokjin sweatdrop.

"Kulitnya pucat, badannya mungil, dan biasanya berjalan sore menjelang malam."Ujar Jungkook melanjutkan.

"Iya kata mereka. Ayo Nam, kita pulang."Ajak Seokjin bangkit.

"Ciee Kita!Hahaha…"Goda Jungkook.

Tak tahu'kah mereka ? Jimin udah pucat dan fokusnya udah teralih dari tugas itu.

"Aku pulang sama Seokjin Hyung ya!"Seru Namjoon berjalan beriringan dengan Seokjin.

"Aku akan menemanimu Min,"Ujar Jungkook setelah melambaikan tangan kearah NamJin.

"Te-terima kasih, Kook."Ujar Jimin sedikit membaik.

Drrrt

"Yoboseo ?"Ujar Jungkook mengangkat telponnya. "Sorry, Min. Eommaku udah ngamuk dirumah."

"Ya! Katanya mau menemani!"Protes Jimin kesal.

"Biar aku menemani,"Ujar datar seseorang membuat Jungkook hampir kaget. Sunbae pendek itu tiba tiba dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Sunbae. Aku pulang dulu, Bye Min."Pamit Jungkook.

Jimin terkejut.

"Apa ?... Lanjutkan tugasmu Pabo."Ujar Yoongi ketus membuat Jimin segera melanjutkan menulis tugasnya.

Irama lagu di headset Yoongi membuat Yoongi terhanyut tanpa sadar bibir pucat ikut menyanyikan lagu yang diciptakannya dulu.

Haruman naege sigani itdamyeon  
Dalkomhan ni hyanggie chwihaeseo gonhi nan jamdeulgopa  
Ppakppakhan seukejul saie gihoega itdamyeon  
Ttaseuhago gipeun nun ane mom damgeugopa  
I like that, neoui geu gilgo gin saengmeori  
Ollyeo mukkeul ttaeui ajjilhan mokseongwa heulleonaerin janmeori  
Seoro gachi eodil gadeun nae haendeubaegeun ni heori  
Yo ma honey bol ttaemada sumi makhyeo myeongdong georicheoreom  
Uriui bgmeun sumsori  
Nae ireumeul bulleojul ttaeui ni moksorie  
Jamgyeoseo nan suyeonghagopa neoreul jom deo algopa  
Neoran mijiui supeul gipi moheomhaneun tamheomga

Neoran jakpume daehae gamsangeul hae, neoran jonjaega yesurinikka  
Ireoke maeil nan bamsaedorok sangsangeul hae,  
Eochapi naegeneun muuimihan kkuminikka

Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon  
Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon  
Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon

Just One Day – BTS

Jimin tersenyum senang.

Nyanyian Yoongi bagaikan sebuah obat yang membuat mood Jimin kembali membaik, dan bahkan lelah dan penatnya hilang begitu saja.

Tentu saja dalam hati. Diam diam Jimin memuji suara Sunbae favoritenya. Kalau dikata secara langsung pasti dibalas pedas sama sunbaenya itu.

Susah punya Sunbae seperti itu ya.

"Yoongi-Sunbae, bagaimana kau mendaftar menjadi grub kami ?"Tanya Jimin tanpa sadar. Yoongi menoleh, bahkan terkejut.

Jimin meruntukki kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Maaf, tadi itu …hanya salah sebut. Maaf,"Ujar Jimin berkali kali.

Yoongi bangkit lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jimin dibelakang.

"Yoongi-sunbae!"

Tap tap tap

"Yoongi-sunbae, Jangan pergi…hiks.."

Sontak Yoongi berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang, Kini Jimin berjongkok memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggali aku…"Isaknya pelan.

Karena melihat Jimin bak anjing minta dipungut. Yoongi berbalik lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jimin.

Puk

Tangan pucat Yoongi mendarat dipucuk kepala Jimin. Perlahan ia mengusap rambut Jimin.

"Tidak apa. Aku disini."Ujar datar namun terdengar lembut membuat Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan berkaca kaca.

"Ayo pulang."Ajaknya mengenggam tangan Jimin.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Jimin bersyukur mempunyai rasa takut berlebihan terhadap hantu.

"Yoongi-Sunbae…Gomawo,"Ujar Jimin pelan tapi masih didengar Yoongi.

"Panggil Hyung saja,"Ujar Yoongi malu malu.

"Ah, Jimin!"

Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh kearah Jungkook yang memasukki gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo Jimin, aku antar. Terima kasih sudah menjaga sahabat bantetku ya Yoongi-sunbae,"Ujar Jungkook lembut dibalas dengusan tak suka oleh Yoongi.

"Ayo, bantet. Eomma lu ngacam Kookie melulu,"Kesal Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin hingga ngenggaman tangan Jimin dan Yoongi terlepas.

"Pelan pelan, Jeon-Kamfret."Umpat Jimin yang ikut ikutan kesal.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 : Mimpi

"Kau tau ? Lagu BTS keren keren, dan menyentuh hati loh!"

"Sungguh ?"

Suara cewek cewek dikelas Yoongi terdengar membuat Yoongi yang fokus memandangi langit luar langsung teralih, dan memilih menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Yang just one day, bukan ?" Sahut salah satunya ikut.

"Iya, iya aku ada melihat konser mereka. Padahal mereka newbie," Timpal gadis blonde.

"Siapa yang menciptakan lagu tersebut ? Apa salah satu membernya ?"

"Kurasa begitu seperti lagu sebelum-"

BRAK

"Aku yang meciptakan lagu tersebut!"Seru Yoongi reflek membuat satu kelas yang tadi rame menjadi bungkam. Yoongi sendiri juga terkejut kenapa dia begitu marah hanya lagu ciptaannya dipakai BTS.

"Hahaha!"Tawa gadis berambut blonde memecahkan keheningan beberapa detik yang tercipta. "Kau yang buat ? Demi apa coba ?" Ejeknya membuat Yoongi berkali kali lebih kesal sendiri.

"Betul. Anggota saja tidak, dan kau mengaku itu ciptaanmu ? Yang benar saja, hahaha."Tawa yang lain. Yoongi menghitung sampai sepuluh lalu mendudukkan dirinya tenang.

.

"Jimin, aku ingin kita bicara!"Seru Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik lengan namja itu tanpa memperdulikan pemuda itu menjauh dari teman temannya lalu melepaskannya ketika mereka dilorong yang sepi.

"Tentang apa sunbae ?"Tanya Jimin kalem membuat Yoongi tertegun.

Selama ini yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin tidak pernah menjadi dingin seperti ini. Apa ini Nigthmare ? Tanya dalam hati.

"Kalau sunbae tak mau berbicara maka aku pergi,"Ujar dingin membuat bibir Yoongi terkatup. Semua kalimat yang sudah ia susun untuk memaki namja ini menghilang begitu saja.

Jimin mendengus lalu memilih pergi karena Yoongi tak kunjung memulai pembicaraan.

Merasa Jimin mulai menjauh Yoongi segera berteriak kata 'Tunggu'

"Kalau kau ingin membahas lagu berjudul Just one day, itu sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau hanya mensia-siakan sesuatu yang bagus atau hanya untuk menyimpan sendiri ? Aku tak tahu apa pemikiranmu, sunbae. Tapi, bukan bagus mensharekan'nya' Bukan ?"Ujar Jimin dalam satu tarikkan nafas lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih mencerna perkataan Jimin.

'Sialan'Umpat Yoongi kesal.

.

Semenjak BTS atau Bangtan Boys semakin naik peringkat di ranking school idol, ke Lima namja itu semakin sibuk, dan bahkan Jimin yang dulu hobbi menggoda, atau sekedar menyapa Yoongi kini pun tak pernah lagi.

Yoongi dulu selalu berbincang masalah masakkan dengan Seokjin, sekarang temannya itu sibuk dengan persiapan lagu lagu baru mereka dan rancangan kostum mereka sebelum tampil. Bahkan Seokjin lebih memilih klubnya dari pada teman sekelas.

Yoongi menghela nafas, lalu menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah dengan tatapan kosong.

Kruuk

Merasa perutnya berteriak minta makan, ahkirnya Yoongi bangkit dari kursi berjalan malas menuju kantin. Dalam perjalanannya mata Yoongi tak sengaja melihat Jimin dikelilingi cewek cewek cantik membuat dada Yoongi terasa sakit. Entah mengapa

'Apa yang bagus dari gadis gadis itu!'Gerutu Yoongi pelan.

"Kau cemburu ya ?"Tanya seseorang tepat dibelakang Yoongi membuat Yoongi terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya. Terlihat tubuh tinggi Namjoon membuat Yoongi mengumpat tingginya.

"Tidak!"Sanggah Yoongi setengah berteriak.

"Kau tak mau mengakuinya ?"Tanya Namjoon menyudutkan Yoongi.

"Siapa ?" Tanya Yoongi pura pura tidak tahu maksud Namjoon. Namjoon menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya, sontak pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk cemburu!"Ujar dingin lalu melanjutkan perjalannya.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat Yoongi salting ketika melewati Jimin.

'Namjoon sialan'Umpatnya kesal untuk keberapa kalinya. Sehingga suara pekikkan membuat langkah Yoongi berhenti sesaat lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"JONGKOOK JANGAN BERLARIAN DIKORIDOR PABO!"Teriakkan marah membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Yoongi tahu siapa yang akan melintas.

Dia memilih melihat drama india singkat untuk menghiburnya .

Ya, Jungkook masokis yang mempunyai seribu satu akal membuat Taehyung naik darah.

"KYAA~"Jerik Jungkook merunduk ketika sapu melayang. Lalu dengan cepat dia melewati Yoongi yang berdiam diri.

"Berhenti kau Jeon!"Jerik Taehyung juga ikut melewati Yoongi.

"Ya ampun,"Ujar Yoongi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

Sudah 40 hari lebih –Yoongi hitung dalam diam- Jimin tidak pernah hadir dihidupnya –Apa perlu di yasini ya ? ujar Yoongi- bahkan sekedar menyapanya saja.

Pertanyaan Jimin terus tergiang didalam kepalanya. Bahkan, Yoongi berusaha tak memikirkannya lagi tapi melintas begitu saja.

"Maksud sunbae selama ini sebenarnya iri saja atau ingin masuk keklub kami, Sunbae ? Bukannya tenar kami hanya atau pun tanpa lagu darimu bukan urusanmu sunbae ?"

Yoongi terdiam.

Impian sejak kecil adalah idol.

Yoongi tidak dapat membohongi hal tersebut.

"Kenapa sunbae tidak bergabung dengan kami ?"

Kenapa aku bepikir bergabung! Batin Yoongi kesal.

"Aku sadar … aku terlalu sering menganggu sunbae bahkan sampai sunbae kesal. Jadi aku berhenti, dan lebih memfokuskan klubku,"

Sialan kenapa perkataan Jimin tergiang terus sih! Makinya.

Lalu Yoongi berguling guling tak jelas diatas kasurnya.

"Hyung kenapa berguling tak jelas sih ? seperti anak kecil saja,"Ledek seseorang membuat aktivitas guling gaje Yoongi berhenti. Lalu ia menenggakkan badannya.

"Ada apa mahkluk item ?" Tanyanya balik lebih sakartis ke mahkluk masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sok putih lu hyung. Jijik tau,"Ujar Jongin malas. Adik sepupu Yoongi . Ya adik ternistakan.

Lalu Jongin memilih pergi daripada berdebat dengan hyungnya yang tampaknya sedang PMS ini.

.

.

"Dimana ini ?"Ujar Yoongi serak. Ternyata Yoongi tidur lelap.

Tok tok tok

Pandangannya beralih kekepintu kamar, "Jongin ?" Panggilnya pelan.

Salah bukan adik sepupunya yang terlihat tetapi ibu cantiknya. "Ya ampun Yoongi, apa sebegitu rindunya kau dengan adik itam mu ?"

"Bukannya Jongin disini ?"

"Tidak ada kok, Kamu rindu adik mu ? Nanti ibu telpon bibi Kim untuk menyu-"

"Tidak jadi, Ibu!"

"Itu ada adik kelasmu. Katanya mau mengucap sesuatu."Ujar Ibu sebentar lalu keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

"Jimin ?"Tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Dengan cepat dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Jangan berlari, Yoon!"Seru Ibu dari dapur.

Ceklek

Tampilan tubuh Yoongi masih memakai baju piyama, jangan lupa rambutnya juga begitu berantakkan.

"Sunbae ?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Kau tidak akan menjauhiku'kan ?"Tanya Yoongi ngos-ngosan akibat berlari tadi. "Ya'kan ? Ya'kan ? Kau juga tidak memakai laguku untuk klubmu'kan ?" Tanya beruntun.

"Sunbae ngomong apa ? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti,"

"Jawab saja, Bocah!"Bentak Yoongi tak sabaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin menganjak sunbae berangkat bersama,dan lagian aku mau mengajak sunbae untuk makan bersama aku-maksudku Seokjin-Hyung dan klub kami."

"Hah ?"

"M-maukan sunbae ?" Tanya Jimin malu malu. Sedangkan Yoongi tampaknya berpikir hal lain.

"Lalu lagu itu ?"

"Lagu yang mana ?"Tanya Jimin benar benar bingung. Atau jangan jangan lagu kemarin yang dinyanyikan Yoongi.

"Just One Day,"Ujar Yoongi cepat berharap Jimin mengerti. Iya tau kalau otak Jimin lemot.

"Kami tidak ada menyanyikan lagu itu loh, sunbae. Serius,"Ujar Jimin jujur.

"Syukurlah,"Ujar Yoongi lega. Berarti yang dialaminya itu mimpi buruk bukan ? Untuk saja Jimin tak menjauhinya eh ? Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus disyukuri sunbae ?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo pergi!"Ujar Yoongi salting langsung menarik lengan Jimin. "Tapi, Sunbae…sunbae mau pergi sekolah memakai piyama ?"Tanya polos membuat wajah Yoongi benar benar memerah malu.

"AH, DIAM!"

Brak

Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yoongi yang terlihat begitu imut. Jimin jadi penasaran, apa yang dimaksudkan sunbaenya ini. Jangan jangan sunbaenya memimpikannya au so sweet batin Jimin PD.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Belum memasukki perkaranngan sekolah, mereka melihat dari kejauhan Jungkook Jeon. Seorang masokis baru memulai paginya dengan ceramah sang ketua osis muda- Taehyung Kim sambil menunjuk muka Jungkook berapa kali.

"Dasar Masokis,"Ujar Jimin pelan. Padahal Jimin juga tuh -_-

"Mereka manis ya,"Celetuk Yoongi disebelahnya.

"Hah ?"Seru Jimin terkejut mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Demi apa coba Yoongi-sunbae mengatakan mereka manis ?

Perlahan mereka mendengar pertengkaran Jungkook-Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya Ketua suka dengan Kookie'kan ? Tuh makanya ketua selalu memarahi Kookie. Jangan sok Tsundere begitu deh ketua. Sok manis. Sok imut. Jijik tauk!"Ujar Jungkook langsung kabur membuat MinYoon sweatdrop.

"JEON JUNGKOOOOK!"Teriak amarah Taehyung membuat beberapa siswa yang menonton langsung terkekeh geli.

"Hahahaha,"Jimin langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook benar benar mencari mati. Sedangkan Yoongi, sibuk memandangi Jimin tertawa membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Ya ampun Kook kau benar benar. Ayo sun-"Perkataan Jimin terhenti ketika Yoongi memandanginya. Pipi Jimin langsung memerah karena dipandangi langsung gebetan.

Yoongi tersadar lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku mau masuk klubmu."Ujar malu malu lalu berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mencerna perkataan Yoongi.

"H-hah ?"

TBC

Ya ampun full Yoongi -_- au ah gelap :v *dibacok rame rame*oh ya ada beberapa kata favorite Nana jadi nana masukkan aja :v


	7. Chapter 7 : Appa dan pilihan

Namjoon POV

Aku menatap anggota klub School idol. Entah mengapa sudut bibir ku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Namun, ada satu hal yang kutakutkan.

Aku harap kejadian satu tahun lalu yang aku, Seokjin-Hyung dan Yoongi-Hyung alami tidak terjadi lagi. Aku akan menjadi pelindung yang baik untuk mereka. Dan akan terus melindungi mereka.

Aku bersyukur karena Yoongi-Hyung tampaknya mulai melangkah maju, tidak terbawa masa lalu lagi. Sekarang , dia terlihat cemberut karena gombalan Jimin yang sedikit menggelikan. -_-"

Kami kini sibuk mendebatkan apakah harus meliris lagu baru atau tidak. Karena sudah 2 bulan lebih kami hiatus akibat ulangan tengah semester kemarin. Untung nilai Jimin mulai menaik karena ada doinya yang sedikit membantu.

 _Jimin : Aku tak mau membuat Yoongi-Hyung mengkhawatirkanku cukup perhatian dengan cintanya saja, Hoho._

Itu adalah kata katanya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Sungguh kekanak kanakkan.

"Namjoonie, apakah kau setuju kita membuat lagu lagi ?"Tanya Seokjin-Hyung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatap semua anggota yang juga menatapku.

Ternyata aku mengabaikan mereka cukup lama.

"Kalau menurutku, bagaimana kita membuat anniversary klub kita karena sudah terhitung 3 bulan ?" Usulku seadanya. Emang lucu sih, anniversary kok pake ngeliris sebuah lagu ?

"Aku setuju dengan, kau Joon."Ujar Hoseok mengangguk angguk.

"Hey, Hey namaku bukan Joon."Ujar kesal namaku seenak jidat kudanya diganti.

"Aku juga setuju." Kini Seokjin-Hyung bersuara. Dia tersenyum manis, jadi pengen malu. /

"Kau kira anniversary harus 3 bulan sekali, hah? Bukannya harus 1 tahun sekali ya ?" Kritik Yoongi-Hyung yang sudah ku duga.

"Tapi, Hyung kita itu pantas merayakannya. Karena Klub School Idol bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan klub kita, Bantan Boys telah memasukki babak semi-final di kontes School idol." Ujar Jungkook menyela dan Hoseok mengangguk angguk setuju disebelah Jungkook.

"Yang dikata, Jungkook memang benar. Lagian aku ingin membuat lagu untuk para fans kita jika suatu hari kita Annyversary." Timpal Jimin tenang dan cool bagiku seperti berlagak sok dewasa.

"Pffft, jangan sok dewasa lah tet." Ujar Jungkook tertawa membuat wajah Jimin memerah karena kesal. "Nyerang Th 5 aja nggak rata, Hahahaha." Ejek Jungkook lagi membuat Jimin bangkit dari kursinya bersiap berlari menerjang Jungkook.

"Jimin, duduk dan tenang."Perintah Yoongi-Hyung galak sambil melotot kearah Jimin. Seketika Jimin kuncup. Tipikal Suami takut istri nih. Eh ?

.

Ahkirnya, kami membuat lirik lagu. Sesekali kulirik kearah Yoongi-Hyung yang mencurigakan. Ternyata , Yoongi-Hyung malu malu beruang toh.

"Apa-apaan lirik lagu ini ? Childish sekali sih."Komennya galak membuat Jimin langsung pucat.

Bhahaha jiwa music Yoongi-Hyung keluar habis sudah semuanya. Pasti dikritik dengan pedas inilah itulah hingga selesai. Tapi, hasilnya seimbang dengan perjuangan. Hasilnya memuaskan sih.

"Maaf Hyung." Cicit Jimin.

"Ulangi lagi!"Perintahnya angkuh.

Aku melirik kearah Seokjin Hyung, wajahnya terlihat cantik. Eh, ya ampun aku memikir apa terhadap Hyung tertua kami.

"Nam, bantu dong."Panggilnya lirih membuatku salah tingkah langsung. Sedangkan, Jungkook. Anggota paling ogah masalah cinta-cintaan menatapku seperti ingin ketawa. Sejak kapan ia peka terhadap perasaanku.

"Oke, kumpulkan kertas lirik lagu yang kalian buat." Perintah Yoongi membuat kami serentak mengumpulkan kertas tersebut.

"Lirik macam apa ini ?"Teriaknya heboh membuat kami berlima pucat termasuk aku.

"Lirik yang diterima Namjoon, Hoseok, aku, dan …"Jedanya melirik kertas itu lagi membuat Jungkook, Seokjin, dan Jimin menahan nafas. Imutnya :3

"Jungkook."Lanjutnya membuat Jungkook bertos ria bersama Hoseok.

.

"Hyung, nggak pulang ?"Tanyaku saat mendapati Seokjin Hyung masih berada didalam ruangan klub. "Ini mau pulang."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku canggung lalu mengambi barangku yang ketinggalan.

"Nam." Panggilnya membuatku berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hyung ?"Tanyaku. mataku lurus menatap kewajahnya.

"Ayahku mengetahui aku kembali ke dunia idol."Ujarnya membuatku khawatir seketika.

"Lalu ?"Tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku.

"Lagian Bangtan Boys juga membutuhkanku. Banyak lebih bertalenta, dan ahli dibandingkan aku."Ujar Seokjin memandang kearah lain.

"Hyung jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku juga nggak akan masuk ke klub kalau bukan Hyung mengajakku waktu itu! Hyunglah yang membuatku percaya kembali dengan Klub idol." Ujarku sedikit bentakkan. Tersadar apa yang barusan kulakukan aku menutup mulutku dan meruntukki kebodohanku.

"Kalau Hyung emang memikirkan Hyung tidak bertalenta kenapa seorang handal dalam bidang dance seperti Hoseok tak pernah mencemooh Hyung, atau memandang rendah Hyung ?"Tanyaku pelan.

"Malahan dia membimbing Hyung bukan ? Kita tidak memandangi kekurangan atau kelebihan, asalkan kita kompak menghadapi kedepan kuyakin kita bisa. Appa Hyung akan melihat kesungguhan Hyung dalam dunia idol mungkin akan merubah pemikiran Appa Hyung selama ini." Sambungku. Kuharap Seokjin Hyung tak menilai rendah dirinya.

"B…baiklah."Ujar Seokjin Hyung mengangguk. "Aku merasa agak mendingan." Ujarnya tersenyum membuatku memerah.

"Tak apa hyung. Kita sebagai teman harus saling mendukung."Ujarku sedikit lirih ketika mengucapkan sebagai teman.

.

3 hari berlalu…

"Wah, Kita mau makai kostum apa ya ?"Tanya Hoseok membuat aku dan yang lain membeku.

"Kok diam ?"Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku lupa memikirkan itu!"Jerit Seokjin-Hyung sambil menepuk jidat.

"Nggak papa kok. Kita make baju kasual aja."Hibur Jungkook membuat Jimin mengangguk angguk setuju atas usulan Jungkook.

"Aku juga." Timpalku.

"Hyung, kok terlihat pucat ?"Tanyaku memerhatikan bibir Seokjin yang begitu pucat.

"Hahaha, tenang Hyung. Pake sambal ABC aja! Lihat bibirku meronakan ?"Seru Jimin memamerkan botol sambal.

"Yoongi-Hyung, Kiss me."Godanya yang langsung diberikan tinjuan oleh Yoongi-Hyung.

"Nggak berguna."Ujarku speechless.

"Oh ya Hyung. Kookie punya lipstik." Ujar memarkan 3 buah lipstick.

"Kook, aku gagal paham dengan kamu Kook."Ujarku datar.

"Hyung, sudah makan ?"Tanya Yoongi yang masuk akal.

"B-Belum."

"Wah, kebetulan hari ini aku beli roti Nanas, Melon dan yakisoba." Celetuk Hoseok mengeluarkan banyak bungkusan roti.

"Wah, gila kau seok. Banyak banget rotinya."Ujarku terpukau. "Tapi kok Roti yakisobanya dimasukki kedalam tempat bekal ?"Tanyaku menatap rotinya.

"Hehehe, ini buatan sendiri loh."Ujarnya menyengir.

"Wah, keren ajari dong."Ujar Seokjin Hyung bersemangat.

"Woke Hyung. Hari ini aku akan pergi belanja Baguette (Roti Perancis) untuk stock minggu ini mau temani aku ke Brown Bread, Hyung ?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Kau suka sekali dengan Roti ya." Ujar Yoongi-Hyung speechless.

" Aku suka roti mereka sangat keren." Ujar Hoseok sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"Dimana letak kerennya coba ?" Ujarku ikutan speechless.

"Emang roti bisa dikasih untuk orang kita suka, Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tentu saja, Kookie."Balas Yoongi tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus surai kelam Jungkook.

"HYUNGGGG! Aku cemburu!"Teriak Jimin menarik narik baju Yoongi.

"He, bocah! Bisa nggak jangan kekanak kanakkan ?"Tanya sadis membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, Hoseok untuk apa kau beli sebanyak ini ?"Tanyaku. Aku mengambil satu bungkus dari dalam tasnya.

"Untuk Taehyungie!"Serunya ceria.

Uhuk

Tiba tiba aku tersedak rotiku sendiri.

"Taehyung ? Kim Taehyung ? Ketua ?" Tanya Jungkook bertubi tubi.

"Yup. Cuman satu bernama Taehyung disini."

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya ?"Tanya Seokjin was was. Seokjin hyung memang sensitive kalau berhubungan Ketua Osis satu itu.

"Teman kecilku. My Tae Tae!"Serunya sambil menunjukkan wallpaper gambar Taehyung memakai costum kumbang. Eh ?

"Wah Ketua benar benar imut!"Jerit Jungkook heboh.

"Jungkook, lu berlebihan. Aku tahu lu cinta banget ama ketua galak kita, tapi setidaknya jangan alay." Nasehat Jimin yang langsung dipukul Yoongi.

"Nggak sadar diri." Sindirnya.

"H-Hyung jahat!"Ujar cemberut.

"Cih, dasar labil."

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan menyiapkan mental untuk esok."Leraiku.

"Kita akan memakai lapangan sekolah loh!"Seru Hoseok mengebu ngebu.

"Eh, bolehkah ?"Tanyaku terkejut. Tapi aku lupa dia anak kepala sekolah.

"Aku juga mengundang ketua!"Seru Jungkook tak kalah semangat.

"Benarkah ? Gila lu Kook."Timpal Jimin merinding membayangkan Ketua osis menggusur kami nantinya. Aku juga membayangkan hal yang sama dengan Jimin

"Apa kata Taehyung ?"Tanya Yoongi hyung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Seokjin-Hyung yang diam sedari tadi.

"Aku dan hoseok pulang dulu ya."Ujar Yoongi Hyung dan Hoseok melambaikan tangan kearah kami.

"Oy! Yoongi-hyung hanya boleh bersamaku!"Jerit Jimin langsung mengejar Yoongi-hyung dan Hoseok. "W-Woy bantet! Nggak setia kawan lu!" Seru Jungkook juga ikut berlari mengejar Jimin sehingga tinggal aku dan Seokjin-Hyung.

Hening.

Karena akward moment akupun berinsiatif untuk memulai obrolan.

"Hyung nggak pulang ?"Tanyaku membuatnya tersentak dari lamunannya.

Hening lagi.

Hyung kau mengabaikanku TAT

"Nam, aku mengundang ayah kesekolahan kita." Ujarnya lirih memecah kesunyian diantara kami. Aku diam sambil memberi gesture untuk lanjut.

"Ayah marah besar, hingga nggak memberi uang jajan untuk sebulan ini." Ujarnya lesu.

"Hyung belum makan siang ?"Tanyaku khawatir. Pantas 2 hari ini Seokjin-Hyung terlihat lemas dan lesu. Aku yakin Seokjin hyung bukan tipikal membawa bekal.

"Aku tak apa, tapi ayah akan datang kan ?"Tanya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita enggak akan tahu. Tapi aku harap semoga hatiny tergerak melihat kita bersungguh sungguh. Mohon kerja samanya Seokjin-Hyung!"Seruku memberikan semangat untuk Seokjin Hyung.

"Araseo." Ujar pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kesukaanku.

Yosh! Semangat untuk next day!

Namjoon pov end

.

Terlihat 6 namja berdiri dengan senyuman di wajah tampan mereka.

"…Jiguem nan kkumeul irun keonji anim kkumeul irheun keonji

Ajik jal moreukesseo naega seongkongui kkumeul mirun keonji

Babocheoreom jitneun useum dwien jeonghwakhi banjjeum

Ulgo isseo ikeon jeongcheseonge daehan naui bangjeung

Hyeonsilkwa isangeun chacheum mudyeojyeo teojineun gaseum

Eumakjeok kaljeungkwa kaldeung saie keojineun hansum."

Seokjin tersenyum sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya .

"Il nyeoni kago

Il nyeoni wado

Neowa nan kateun I seonyul wireul tto keodkettji

I bami wado

I bami kado

Deo naeun salmeul wihan yeonjuneun gyesok doekettji."

Ayahnya disini. Melihatnya!

Author note's :

Haha, ahkirnya NamJoon full :3 Apa tanggapan ayah Seokjin ?

Lagu : So 4 More.


	8. chapter 8 : Kebersamaan

I bami kado

Deo naeun salmeul wihan yeonjuneun gyesok doekettji."

Sekarang, diruangan klub.

"Lihat kita yang view di youtube banyak udah 10 K Huwaaa !" Heboh Jimin menatap ke layar laptopnya masih pandangan tidak percaya.

"SUNGGUH ?"Teriak Namjoon tak kalah heboh lalu bersujud dilantai.

"Syukurlah."Ujar Seokjin terharu sambil memeluk Jungkook.

Hoseok dan Yoongi berjoget gaje di atas kursi.

"KAMI LAH SANG IDOL!"Teriak mereka menyakitkan telinga.

"Hyung kau selingkuh, huaaa!"Jerit Jimin alay melihat Yoongi feat Hoseok berjoget dan bernyanyi liriknya dimana nadanya dimana.

"Aku nggak menyangka! Aku akan memberi tahu ketua!"Seru Jungkook lalu pergi dari ruangan grub.

"HYUNG SUDAH JANGAN JOGET DONG!"Teriak Jimin penghantar Jungkook pergi keluar.

'Aku nggak nyangka akan seperti ini.' Batin Jungkook senang dan berlari semakin kencang.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! JANGAN BERLARIAN!" Teriak Taehyung membuat Jungkook segera menghentikan larinya. Lalu, Jungkook memutar badannya dan berjalan mendekat Taehyung.

Taehyung bingung. Tumben anak ini nyadar.

"Hyung! Aku ada kabar gembira loh!"Seru Jungkook mengebu ngebu dan di tatap datar Taehyung. Kata Taehyung, Jungkook akan meminta maaf.

"Apa ?"Tanyanya judes.

"Kulit manggis kini ada extranya!"

Plak

"Aduh, just kidding." Ujar Jungkook sambil mengusap kepalanya dipukul dengan penggaris. Taehyung lalu menyimpan penggaris itu lagi.

"Cepatlah, aku sibuk untuk mengurus siswa seperti kau."

"Haha, pengunjung di youtube kami sampai 10 K loh! Pasti akan terus bertambah!" Ujarnya kayak anak TK memberi tahukan kegiatannya hari ini pada orang tuanya.

"Oh." Tanggap Taehyung biasa saja.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu. Siapa orang yang meng-upload videoku pertama tampil." Ujarnya sambil mendekap tangannya didada. Jungkook heran, tapi Jungkook berterima kasih yang meng-upload membuat kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh.

"Mana ..ku-kutahu." Ujar Taehyung gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya padahal tidak gatal sama sekali. Jungkook tak menyadari hal itu.

"Btw, Hyung mau mencoba menjadi anggota kami ?" Tawar Jungkook lagi padahal ia tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak." Tolak Taehyung langsung.

"Sehari saja!" Pinta memelas.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Tolak Taehyung lagi lagi.

"Kumohon Hyung Just One Day!" Ujar Jungkook sambil beragyeo.

"Oke." Jawab Taehyung ahkirnya luluh melihat keimutan Jungkook.

"Ku-APAAA ?" Teriak Jungkook tidak percaya membuat beberapa siswa meliriknya.

"Woles Jeon."Ujar Taehyung kesal tiba tiba banyak diperhatikan.

"Tae kau akan bergabung dengan klub Bantan Boys!" Jerit Yuta tiba tiba dibelakang Taehyung. Sontak Taehyung menutup telingannya.

"Ini bukan dihutan, jangan berteriak teriak pabo!" Keluh Taehyung kesal. Kenapa mereka hobi berteriak sih.

"Kenapa, Ketua ?" Tanya Jungkook dan Yuta serempak. Taehyung membuang muka kearah lain, dan pipinya memerah. "Aku hanya mengetest." Ujar berbohong.

"Oh." Tanggap Jungkook tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia bahagia.

"Bukannya kau ingin ikut klub band orkestra ? Menjadi seorang Flutist yang hebat bukan seorang idol ?" Protes Yuta tak habis pikir.

"Aku sudah mendaftar-"

"Tapi Ketua tadi bilang mau masuk klubku!"Potong Jungkook cepat takut di php Taehyung.

"Aku … aku ingin mencoba menyanyi saja. Haha."Ujar Taehyung dengan tertawa hambar. "Sudahlah, aku keruangan kelas dulu." Lalu Taehyung benar benar pergi dari sana.

"Jujur saja, Aku dari awal menjadi wakilnya ingin tahu apa masa lalu Ketua." Ujar Yuta menatap punggung Taehyung. "Maka dari itu ku tantang kau Kook. Mulai sekarang kita rival!"

"Heee ? Rival?" Jerit Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Gara gara kau, ketua sampai sekarang tidak jadi masuk klub orchestra sampai 3 bulan lebih." Ujar Yuta menuding hidung Jungkook.

"Sungguh ? Yuta nggak bohongkan ?"Ujar Jungkook salah pemahaman.'Oh my god. Ketua so sweet (?)' Batin Jungkook berbunga bunga.

"Tidak. Aku juga merindukan klub kalian, haha. Selamat ya atas anniversary ke tiga bulannya'." Ujar Yuta tersenyum. "Aku dan Taehyung datang kok ke konser kalian karena kami ahkir pekan tidak ada kegiatan." Ujar Yuta memanasi Jungkook.

"Oh begitu, pasti ketua melihat keimutanku~"Ujar Jungkook tetap salah fokus.

"Haha, aku duluan ya."

Jungkook mengambil hpnya. Mengetik sesuatu di hpnya dan memasukkinya kedalam saku.

To : Hoseok-Hyung ^.^

Hyung, kita ke Brown Bread bisakan ?

.

"Hyung, apa pendapat Appa Hyung ?" Tanya Namjoon menatap Seokjin lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap begitu memerah samar.

"Dia hanya diam sampe dirumah. Dia marah besar, dia mengusirku."

"Apa ? Lalu Seokjin-Hyung bagaimana setelahnya ? Kok bisa sekolah ?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku bilang 'Ini hidupku pa, Tolong hormati keinginanku sebagai Idol.'"

Namjoon tertegun. Mata Namjoon terus memandang lurus mata Seokjin yang tak takut sama sekali di matanya.

"Appaku tetap diam. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat Appa akan mengakuiku, dan meng-support ku suatu hari. Not Today." Jawab Seokjin optimis kedepannya.

"Iya…Not Today. Tapi kalau hyung membutuhkan kami, kami akan-"

"Memang Hyung kenapa ?"Tanya Jungkook heboh. Membuat Namjoon dan seokjin tersentak kaget, dan mematung.

"'kan Yoongi hyung ?" Ujar Jungkook membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin makin terkejut.

"Kamu memang hebat Kook, menyadariku. Hahaha."Ujar Yoongi keluar dari balik lemari.

"Jangan khawatir hyung kami akan membantumu 'kok."Ujar Yoongi tersenyum lembut membuat hati Seokjin menghangat. "Thanks, Yoongi."

"Hyung ada tempat persinggahan ?"

"Bagaimana hyung nginap di rumah ku!" Ujar Hoseok menampakkan diri.

"K-kalian."

"Sorry, Hyung. Aku nggak bermaksud menguping. Tapi Hyung sih lebih mau curhat bersama namjoon dari pada kami."Ujar Hoseok cemberut sambil memberi tahu sebenarnya.

" 'Kan kita keluarga ? Jadi jangan menanggung sendiri."Ujar Yoongi menasehati membuat Seokjin terbukam.

Kenapa ia lupa ia memiliki keluarga kedua ? Kenapa ia lupa bahwa mereka juga mengejar impian yang sama sebagai School Idol ? Seokjin lupa bahwa ia juga mempunyai teman seperjuangan.

"Ayo kita berjuangan bersama hyung!"Seru Jimin tiba tiba nongol.

"Araseo." Kurva terbentuk diwajah Seokjin.

"Hyung, Ayo kita buat kostum bersama."Ujar Hoseok semangat. Lalu, wajah Namjoon cemberut. "Halah, Lu gambar kayak anak punk. Lu kira kita anak rock ?" Ujar Namjoon meledek Hoseok.

"Hahaha." Tawa Namjoon pecah sembil berlarian.

"sini! Jangan menghindar kamfret!"

"Hahaha." Tawa Seokjin langsung meledak melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok bak anak kecil berlari kesana kemari. Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum melihat Hyung tertua tersenyum.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita akan-"

Brak

"Kalian anak Bangtan Boys ?" Tanya seorang siswa dan dibelakangnya ada seorang siswi.

"I-iya. Ada apa ?" Tanya Jungkook bingung lalu memandang kearah teman temannya.

"Bisakah kalian datang k-ke pesta ulang tahunku ? Dan membawa satu lagu ?" Pinta siswi dibelakang siswa tersebut. "Kumohon, untuk kali ini Bangtan boys!" Mohon Siswa tersebut.

Jungkook memandang anggotanya satu persatu lalu menatap 2 orang tersebut.

"Kami akan memikirkan per-"

"Aku setuju!" Ujar Namjoon berbicara. Membuat Seokjin bingung, sebenarnya kenapa Namjoon tidak memikirkan matang matang dulu ? Seperti bukan Namjoon saja.

"Tapi, Hyung. Kita belum berunding!" Protes Jimin tak terima.

"Setuju saja!" Ujar Namjoon menakutkan.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka serentak.

'Ugh, tumben Namjoon marah.' Batin Yoongi juga heran.

'Suasana apa ini ?'Batin Jungkook bingung.

'Cepatlah selesai. Aku mau Otw ke my babe. Brown Beard!' Batin Hoseok nggak sabaran.

"Baiklah kami terima." Putus Jungkook ahkirnya walau sedikit terpaksa.

"Thank you." Ujar mereka serempak lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Kook." Panggil Hoseok pelan. "Ini hampir sore loh." Ujarnya mengode untuk pergi.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Maaf Hyung, aku dan Hoseok ada urusan sebentar." Ujar Jungkook pamit.

"Iya."

Setelah merasa Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah pergi. Namjoon menatap yang tersisa.

"Akan kujelaskan. Ini adalah surprise." Ujar Namjoon pelan membuat Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jimin memasangkan pendengaran tajam tajam.

.

"Hyung, Hyung udah kenal lama kan dengan TaeHyung." Ujar Jungkook membuka percakapan dengan hati hati. Ia perhatikan raut wajah Hoseok biasa biasa saja membuat Jungkook sedikit berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bisa aku tanya hal yang agak privasi tentang Taehyung ?" Tanya langsung lalu bersiap akan tanggapan Hoseok.

"Taehyung Kim, Ketua Osis. Kalem, Misterius, dan Jaim." Ujar Hoseok merespon Jungkook. "Memang Jungkook mau tahu tentang apa dari Tae ?" Tanya Hoseok berhenti mengunyah rotinya.

"Kenapa ia membenci nyanyian ? " Tanya Jungkook takut takut.

"Karena…" Jeda Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannnya kearah lain. "Ibunya."

.

Hoho! Author kembali ^o^)/ Entah kenapa saat diperiksa enggak ada huruf yang ketinggal atau Typo tapi kalau sudah di post kadang banyak yang ketinggalan dan Typo . aneh banget ya ? '-'


	9. Chapter 9 : Vacation

Liburan musim panas.

"Fuaah! nggak kusangka klub kita sudah berjalan enam bulan." Celoteh Jungkook meminum lagi minuman coca colanya. Sesekali ia mengguncang kaleng tersebut.

"Iya, ditambah Yoongi-sunbae juga mau bergabung. Huehuehue." Jimin tersenyum gaje sambil membayangkan hari harinya untuk mendekati sunbae galak tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian cepat jadian lalu PJ jangan lupa." Ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin langsung mengancungi jari jempol.

"Bagaimana perasaan lu dengan Taehyung sih Ketos ? " Jimin tahu kok kalau Jungkook ada rasa untuk Taehyung si Ketua Galak itu.

"A-apa maksud lu, chim ? Aku tak memiliki pe-perasaan apapun." Balas Jungkook tergagap jangan lupa pipinya sedikit memerah.

Jimin tersenyum geli melihat sahabat karibnya malu malu kelinci begini. Seandainya dia tak jatuh cinta dengan Yoongi duluan mungkin Jimin akan jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sangat imut.

"Oh, ya. Album yang kita buat baru 2 kan ?" Ujar Jimin kembali ketopik sebelumnya mereka sempat perbincangkan di depan mesin minum otomatis.

"Iya."

"Jungkook! Jimin! Kemari!"Seru Namjoon dikejauhan.

Jungkook dan Jimin melambaikan tangan ke Namjoon lalu bergegas berjalan ke tempat Namjoon.

"Kalian mau membuat lagu lagi, ya ?" Tanya Namjoon tampak tidak sabaran.

"I-iya sun-" Perkataan Jimin terhenti ketika Namjoon memberi deathglare.

"Iya, Hyung."Ralat Jimin dan Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya , aku mengusulkan… bagaimana kita membuat lagi bertema kisah cinta." Jelas Namjoon salting.

"K-KISAH CINTA ?"Teriak Jungkook dan Jimin berbarengan membuat Namjoon harus menutupi telinga karena suara cempreng mereka berdua.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku tak perduli dengan tema percintaan. Terlalu pasaran, tapi aku mau ngode seseorang." Jelas Namjoon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"HEE ?"Teriak mereka terkejut lagi lagi.

"Kita'kan sudah besar. Jadi tema beginian kan bisa kita b-buat." Ujar Namjoon cemberut.

"Pasti untuk Seokjin Hyung." Tebak Jimin membuat Namjoon memerah. "Berisik!"

"Hahaha, aku setuju dengan Namjoon Hyung."Ujar Jimin. Entah, kenapa Jimin pingin ikut ikutan.

"Bagaimana kita kumpulkan anggota dulu mumpung belum sore ?" Usul Jungkook dianggukkan Namjoon dan Jimin.

.

[Rumah Seokjin]

"Jadi kita akan membuat tema kisah cinta ?"Tanya Yoongi suara rendah –berbahaya-.

"Iya, Hyung. Jadi kita bisa memasangkan lagu Hyung dengan lagu baru ini."Jelas Jungkook.

"Liburan musim panas kan kita sudah dimulai." Timpal Jimin memberitahu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, pabo!"Balas Yoongi ketus. Namjoon hanya menghela nafas.

Ceklek

"Yo! Maaf ter-" Belum selesai perkataan Hoseok tatapan mata Yoongi langsung menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa disini ?"Tanya Hoseok pelan masih takut dengan tatapan Yoongi. Namjoon membuat gesture untuk duduk dulu.

Ceklek

"Maaf lama." Ujar Seokjin lembut sambil membawa nampan es limun tersebut kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku menolak tema ini!"Seru Yoongi kembali membahas topik mereka. "Aku mau menikmati liburanku tanpa penganggu!" Tambahnya galak.

"Tapi, konser kita harus berlanjut. Kalau tidak kepopuleran kita akan menurun." Protes Hoseok. Tampaknya Hoseok setuju dengan Namjoon.

"Yoongi, jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendak itu tidak baik. Mengapa kau tidak mencoba membuat lagu ini ? bukankah ini juga menjadi tantangan tersendiri."Ujar Namjoon tenang.

"Sudah diputuskan!"Celetuk Jungkook berdiri tiba tiba membuat semua tersentak terkejut.

"A-apa ?"Tanya Namjoon terkejut.

"Namjoon- Hyung menjadi leader dari grub ini."Jelas Jungkook menyengir lalu duduk lagi. Membuat Namjoon mengelus jantungnya.

"Aku setuju," Timpal Seokjin riang.

"Aku kurang setuju. Kenapa tidak kau saja Jeon ?"Tanya Hoseok menyanggah perkataan Jungkook.

"Aku ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk dirinya. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Kau yang mengumpulkan kami disini, kau juga yang membuat grub ini berjalan."Ujar Hoseok membuat Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah usaha Jungkook sedari awal.

"Itu tidaklah benar. Walau aku yang mendirikannya bukan otomatis aku sang ketua. Sebuah klub harus mempunyai ketua yang pemikiran tenang dan tidaklah ceroboh. Aku kan ceroboh dan emosional, Hehehe."Jelas Jungkook sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya membuat Hoseok tertegun. Lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."Ujar Hoseok mengalah.

"T-tapi." Sanggah Namjoon agak ragu dengan keputusan Jungkook.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa, Namjoonnie."Ujar Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Diberikan senyuman begitu lembut wajah Namjoon memerah samar.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah! Karena Leader meminta kita menyanyi lagu bertema cinta kita tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."Seru Jungkook membuat Yoongi menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, dan Jimin tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kita ke salah satu villa keluargaku di tepi pantai."Usul Hoseok bersemangat.

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi terkejut. Karena menurut mereka Hoseok adalah orang biasa biasa saja dan tampak berandalan. Jadi tak mungkin ia adalah salah satu orang kaya.

Beda Namjoon, Seokjin dan Yoongi. Jimin dan Jungkook langsung melompat lompat kegirangan karena mereka memang menyukai pantai.

"Ngomong ngomong, Ketua akan ikut loh." Ujar Jungkook membuat semua mematung.

"EH?" Teriakkan melengking memenuhi ruangan klub setelah itu

.

Taehyung berdiri bersama Yuta di depan tokoh Brown Bread sambil menggunakan kacamata dan pakaian santainya.

"Kenapa kau pake ikut ?" Tanya Taehyung seakan mengusir Yuta.

"Aku mau ikut ke pantai dan melihat acara api unggun." Jelas Yuta memasang wajah polos tanpa mengerti maksud Taehyung. "Bosan dirumah soalnya."

"Yo! Ketua dan Yuta!" Sapa Jungkook tampak dibelakang Jungkook, Jimin. " Kook. Tolong pake celana lain baru boxer!" Protes Jimin melipat tangan di dada.

"Wow pakaian sangat sesuai sekali! Bravo!" Puji Hoseok ternyata di dalam Brown Bread. "Eh, kok kalian liat liat Hoseok. Emang Hoseok salah ya ?" Tanyanya polos.

"Yo Semua!" Teriak Seokjin sambil memakai topi dan kacamata hitam.

"Wah, Hyung aku suka style mu!" Seru Jungkook dan Hoseok serempak.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kacamatanya ? Boleh ? kan ?"Ujar Jungkook menguncang tubuh Seokjin.

"Boleh kok, hahaha." Ujar Seokjin seraya tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"Ngomong ngomong Namjoon dimana ? Kok enggak nampak ?" Tanya Seokjin merasa kekurangan seseorang. "Bukan Namjoon saja Hyung, tapi Yoongi-sunbae juga." Ujar Hoseok mengoreksi pertanyaan Seokjin.

Wajah Seokjin langsung memerah.

"Cieee malu malu kucing!" Ejek Yuta menuai cie cie dari yang lain. Itu adalah adat istiadat mereka.

"Apaan sih!" Ujar Seokjin salting.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tawa mereka pecah kecuali Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat siluet Yoongi. " Itu Min Yoongi." Ujar Taehyung datar sambil menunjuk kearah siluet Yoongi.

"Wah, Hyung!" Seru Jimin heboh.

"Oy, Kook bagaimana tentang permintaan merayakan ulang tahun itu ?" Ujar Yoongi baru menyampai langsung menanyakan sesuatu.

"HEEE ? KOK HYUNG ENGGAK INGATI SIH ?" Teriak Jungkook dan Jimin heboh sambil menepuk jidat.

"Pabo." Ujar Taehyung dan Yoongi bersamaan. Segera mereka saling menatap lalu membuang muka.

"Pantas ada yang janggal kemarin." Ujar Seokjin menerawang tujuan mereka.

"Btw, mereka mintanya hari ini kan ?" Tanya Seokjin sewot langsung pingsan.

"Huwaa kita enggak ada kostum!" Erang Hoseok frustasi.

Taehyung dan Yuta mangap mangap tidak mengerti situasi macam apa sedang mereka rasakan.

"Kok kalian enggak periksa jadwal ?! aturannya kalian itu harus lebih bisa mengatur waktu!" Ujar Taehyung emosi karena sedari tadi mereka berteriak membuat darah Taehyung mendidih. "Emang pesta ulang tahun itu kapan ?" Tanya Taehyung mencoba menetralkan emosinya.

"Jam 5 sore nanti." Cicit Jimin yang masih takut.

"Bagus kita memeliki banyak waktu sebelum jam 5 sore. Susunan lagu yang akan dibawakan sudah ?" Tanya Taehyung tajam.

"Tapi mereka meminta sebuah lagu." Cicit Seokjin juga takut.

"Apa kalian jahat ? Dia udah payah payah meminta kalian datang diacara spesialnya seperti ulang tahunnya kalian hanya memberi SEBUAH lagu ?" Amuk Taehyung tak tertahankan membuat semua member bangtan boys menunduk. Yuta memberi tepukkan lembut.

"Harusnya kalian lebih meningkatkan grub idol kalian, tanpa fans sebuah grub idol tidak akan berkembang. Kalian harus mempertahankan orang yang udah membela dan mendukung kalian oke ?" Ujar Taehyung pelan dan bijak.

Didalam Taehyung memarahi mereka Jungkook diam diam mengulum senyum. Taehyung emang tidak berpotensi di dalam vocal dan rapper tapi ia mempunyai potensi tersendiri membuat seseorang memilihnya dan mendukungnya.

Dan Taehyung selalu menyalahkan atas ketidak bisaan dia didalam rapper dan vocal, padahal dancenya lumayan bagus, dan dia juga mempunyai potensi lain yang membuat mereka tidak memandang Taehyung sebelah mata.

"Terima kasih atas masukkannya, Ketua." Ujar Yoongi tersenyum.

"Jangan memanggilku ketua di saat luar sekolah, sunbae." Ujar Taehyung sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Maaf memarahi kalian, padahal aku tidak punya hak untuk itu." Tutur Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Enggak papa kok Tae." Ujar Seokjin tersenyum. Jimin terkejut, baru sekali ini Hyung tertua mereka enggak sensi dengan ketua.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kostum, bagaimana kalau makai baju sekolah ?" Usul Hoseok dibelakang sambil mengemil roti.

"Untuk apa memakai baju sekolah ?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Karena kami mau menampilkan album bertema percintaan, Ketua." Jelas Jungkook sambil malu malu.

"Lalu hubungannya apa ?" Tanya Yuta masih bingung.

"Kisah percintaan disekolah, Hobae." Ujar Yoongi singkat sambil memberi tatapan 'masih nanya kubunuh kau!'

Tring.

Jungkook meronggoh tas ranselnya dan mengambil handponenya. Seketika mata membulat.

"Te..teman-teman." Panggil Jungkook pelan membuat mereka memerhatikan Jungkook.

"Kita enggak perlu merayai ulang tahun mereka, soalnya keluarga si siswi yang minta tolong itu pergi berlibur ke kanada." Jelas Jungkook hati hati. "Makanya Namjoon Hyung belum datang." Sambung Jungkook tersenyum kikuk melihat hawa menakutkan Yoongi.

"KENAPA ENGGAK DI BILANG DARI TADI KAMFREEEET!" Pekik Jimin frustasi bersama Seokjin sedangkan Hoseok masuk kedalam Brown Bread untuk membeli beberapa potong roti lagi.

.

Beberapa jam sesudah perjalanan penuh penyiksaan batin (Terutama Jimin) …

"Aku enggak nyangka sampa ngikuti kalian liburan." Ujar Taehyung memasang wajah datar.

"Ayo ketua kita main air!" Teriak Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Deg

Mata Taehyung membulat melihat kulit putih Jungkook terekpor dan hanya memakai boxer.

'Perasaan apa ini ?' Batin Taehyung bingung.

Jimin masih memegang perutnya yang masih mules, sedangkan Yoongi menguruti bahu Jimin.

"Mendingan Jim ?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Jimin langsung tergeletak mengenaskan. Demi apapun Yoongi benar benar panik.

"Woy Namjoon, Kuda tolongi Jimin cepat!" Teriaknya membuat Hoseok menghentikan menyiram air kea rah Jungkook.

"Makan bang ?" Tanya Yuta sedang memakan pop mie yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Woy Jepang bantuin bego!" Amuk Yoongi membuat acara Yuta terganggu.

Setelah itu …

"Anjirr badan Jimin mirip badan badak. Berat banget." Kelu Yuta langsung terduduk di lantai villa.

"Mungkin dia berat dosa, eh ?" Ujar Taehyung sadis. Taehyung berjalan kearah jendela villa.

Entah mengapa ia melihat seperti panggung dibawah sana jangan lupakan ballon dan beberapa ungguk kayu.

"Itu untuk apa ?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

Hoseok tersenyum maklum. "Acara amal."

"Sebenarnya kami enggak hanya acara api unggun saja, tetapi acara amal dengan konser kami nanti malam." Jelas Namjoon. "Dan kami akan mencari dana untuk panti asuhan yang akan digusur, Ketua. Kasihan dedek dedek imut harus digusur."

"Ano kalian membuat acara ini untuk mencari perhatian publik ?" Tanya Taehyung mendekap tangannya didada.

Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jungkook langsung bingung maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Maksudnya kalian memancing perhatian public dengan membuat 'ini' untuk memuat grub idol kalian jadi lebih popular." Jelas Taehyung.

"Alasan utamaku menjadi seorang idol adalah kaya. Dengan demikian aku ingin membalas semua kebaikkan mereka padaku, dan membeli pantiku dulu." Ujar Jimin memasukki ruang santai.

"Tidak pernah terlintas di otak ku maupun yang lain untuk menarik perhatian public dengan cara seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin tidak ada anak panti asuhan mengalami nasib sama dengan pantiku dulu." Ujar Seokjin menatap lantai.

Taehyung terkejut. "Maaf, Hyung aku tidak bermaksud mengejek grubmu" Ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya cara memandangmu melihat sesuatu membuat orang berpikir kau berniat menjatuhkan." Ujar Seokjin terkekeh.

Taehyung memerah. "Enggak juga." Sanggahnya malu.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat Seokjin sesosok yang penuh pengertian. Entah mengapa Seokjin cocok menjadi seorang ibu.

"Huwaa kenapa aku enggak boleh main ?"

Teriakkan Jimin membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu yang dihuni pasangan MinYoon.

"Pokoknya enggak boleh. Nanti kau sakit, Kita enggak jadi menolong ziyu dan teman temannya!"

Kali ini teriakkan Yoongi terdengar membuat mereka terkekeh.

"Sepertinya pasangan suami-istri itu sedang bercinta." Ujar Hoseok terkekeh langsung dipukul Namjoon dari belakang.

"Appo yo Hyung." Rintih Hoseok memegang belakang kepalanya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU KUDA!" Teriak Yoongi dari dalam membuat Hoseok memucat.

"Mfus lu Hyung, hahaha." Tawa Jungkook pecah melihat muka pucat Hoseok.

"Dari pada main air, mending kita makan yuk." Ajak Seokjin baru ingat tujuan awal memasukki rungan santai.

"Yeay Makan!" Seru Namjoon dan Jungkook bersemangat. Yuta dan Taehyung tersenyum.

.

Seokjin dan Yoongi sibuk membersihkan piring dan peralatan mereka menyisakan Namjoon, Hoseok , Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung. Yuta udah molor di dalam kamar.

"Hyung. Jadi, Appa Seokjin Hyung enggak kandung ?" Tanya Jungkook menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus menerus bersarang di kepalanya.

"Tidak. Appa seokjin hyung mengangkat Seokjin Hyung saat Seokjin Hyung berumur 5 tahun Kookie." Jelas Namjoon membuat Jimin dan Hoseok membelalalkkan matanya kaget.

Mereka membayangkan betapa sulitnya mempunyai orang tua angkat yang selalu mendukung kini berbalik mengekangnya. Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Appa Seokjin Hyung melarang tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya seokjin Hyung bertahan di grub idol demi tujuan sedari kecil!" Ujar Jungkook terbawa emosi.

Sedangkan taehyung hanya sibuk memainkan smarthphonenya tanpa perduli obrolan mereka.

"Memang kalau dia tahu akan semua ini apakah hatinya tergerak untuk menghentikan amarahnya dan membuat Seokjin-Hyung kembali kerumah ?" Tanya Namjoon membuat Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan Seokjin tinggal dirumahku." Ujar Hoseok memakan rotinya tenang.

"Btw, siapa nama ayah Seokjin ?" Tanya Taehyung sibuk memerhatikan layar smarthphonenya.

"Kim Jae Joong." Jawab Hoseok pendek membuat Namjoon terkejut. "Dari mana kau tau ?" Tanya Namjoon terkejut.

"Jangan lupakan aku anak kepala sekolah, Hehe. Tanpa kalian sadari aku sudah mencari informasi lebih lanjut." Ujar Hoseok berdiri lalu berjalan membuka jendela.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan… tentang Appa Seokji-Hyung dan persyaratannya."

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Namjoon, Jimin, dan Jungkook kepo.

"Kalau kita berhasil menjuarai grub idol yang kita ikuti ini. Bukan hanya sekolah kita yang tidak di tutup, tapi Appa Seokjin-Hyung akan berbalik membantu dan mengsupport penuh mimpi Seokjin Hyung." Jelas Hoseok lalu berbalik badan memandang kearah Namjoon, Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Karena itu membuktikan kesungguhan dari tekad Seokji-Hyung sendiri. Maka dari semua kita harus berusaha!" Seru Hoseok bersemangat.

"Oke, bos!" Teriak mereka ikut bersemangat.

Taehyung terkekeh ringan. "Semoga beruntung."

.

"KYAA SUGA OPPA!"

"Rap Mons Oppa!"

"Chim Chim!"

Teriak fans mereka begitu semangat membuat malam penuh bintang membuat semangat para member dan Taehyung.

"Ini dia Bangtan Boys!" Teriak Yuta sebagi Mc membuat teriakkan dari para fans makin bersemangat. "Dan, member baru mereka V!" Teriak Yuta.

[Jung Kook] doegopa neoui oppa  
neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa  
doegopa neoui oppa  
neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa

Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa semua perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Ditengah lagunya ia tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya.

Taehyung menghapus sesaat air mata bahagianya dan menarik nafas untuk bernyanyi lagi.

[V] niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya

.

[Jimin] ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone  
nae mami neol nohchigi jeone  
[Jin/Jimin] Say what you want  
Say what you want  
[Jimin] niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya

.

.

TBC

Konflik di dalam fanfict ini '-' Konflik dari personal member itu sendiri dan bagaiman grub Bangtan Boys berdiri plus bersatu. Mungkin konfliks dalam hubungan percintaan tidak terlalu menonjol sih karena genre utamanya itu Friendship baru Romance. '-'

Rasa suka mereka akan kian berkembang. Ditambah Hoseok cinta mati ama roti. :v

Untuk RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook : Terima kasih udah menyukai kisah abal abal gaje ini :"v . Sumpah, Author terhura banget (Reader : Terharu thor -_-)


	10. Chapter 10 : Mengulang langkah

Taehyung pov

"KYAA Liat, liat! ketua kita juga nyanyi. Liat liat rambut cokelatnya diwarnai jadi orange keren banget!" Teriakkan alay beberapa gerombolan fansgirl membuatku menutup telingaku.

"WOY BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM, HAH ?" Teriakku geram karena suara mereka begitu besar seperti toa.

'Aduh , aku tidak mengira semua akan jadi begini.' Batinku kesal.

Seorang siswi tiba tiba berdiri di depanku. Aku mengenalnya. Irene sunbae.

"Taehyung-ah kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam grub bangtan boys ?" Tanya lembut walaupun begitu tak sedikitpun aku terpengaruh.

"Tidak." Jawabku tanpa memikirkan dua kali.

"Tae masuklah kedalam grub itu, aku mohon!" Ujar memelas membuat rahangku mengeras.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan membuatku kesal Irene-ssi!" Bentakku tanpa sengaja membuat matanya berkaca kaca.

"Hei, Ketua!" Teriak cempreng seseorang palingku kenal. Tanpa aku menoleh pasti dia akan tegak di depanku.

Dan benar saja, lihat. Dia berdiri dengan gaya (sok) marah membuat dirinya tambah terkesan imut.

"Apa ?" Tanyaku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak boleh seorang namja membentak seorang Yeoja. Seorang Yeoja itu harus kita lembuti bukan kita kasari." Ceramahnya membuatku menatap dia datar.

"Dengar tuh Tae." Timpal Irene sunbae membuatku kesal.

"Lalu aku perduli ?" Balasku ketus.

"Kalau masalah masa lalu kita jangan di ingat ingat lagi, Tae. Waktu itu-"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang masa lalu itu. Dan kau Jeon…" Ujarku menjeda menatap dari atas sampai kebawah. "Kenapa tidak mengancing baju dengan benar ? Mencoba sok seksi hah ?" Ujar memarahinya lalu menjewer telinganya.

"Appo yo Ketua!" Jerit Jungkook memegang telinganya.

"Ya! Lepaskan Hobaeku!" Teriak Irene menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa sih Sunbae sok mencampuri urusanku ? Kau bukan yeojachinguku lagi!" Desisku sontak raut wajah Jungkook berubah terkejut. Terlihat mata besarnya makin membesar lucu.

"Sunbae mantan ketua ?" Ujarnya masih di campuri rasa terkejut.

"Setidaknya aku masih menyukaimu jadi wajar bagi seorang yeoja yang mencintai namja." Jawabnya enteng membuat wajahku masam.

"Seterah." Ujar ketus lalu pergi menjauh.

.

[Ruang Osis]

"Ano ketua!" Panggil Yuta yang berdiri di depan meja kerjaku.

"Apa ?" Tanyaku berusaha lembut walau suasana hatiku lagi kacau.

"Kau terlihat keren ketua." Puji membuat dahi mengerut.

"Memang. Baru tahu ya ?" Ujarku bercanda lalu mendudukkan pantatku.

"Btw, mana laporan anggota klub klub perbulan ?" Yuta tergesa gesa membuka beberapa map yang di pegangnya. "Ano kau mengingat festival ketua ?"

"Festival ? festival apaan ?" Tanyaku masih bingung. Apa Yuta mengerjaiku ? ini april mop kah ?

"Contes School Idol. Sekolah kita sudah menyampai perempatan final." Jelasnya kalem lalu mengambil laptopku yang berada di atas meja.

"Lihat beberapa viewer meminta festival untuk 4 sekolah idol. Kukira mereka tidak akan masuk perempatan final gara gara ketua-"

Aku langsung melotot tak suka kearah Yuta.

"-Abaikan bagian itu. Mereka berhasil meraih 4 besar yang memiliki vote terbanyak di contes school idol."

Aku mengangguk mengerti akan hal itu. Jauh mereka merencanakan hal itu aku sudah mencari tahu tentang contes school idol.

"Para si 'Penilai' atau si Viewers meminta festival dan membuat video lepas dari kegiatan idol. Katanya sih mau lebih kenal sekolah yang mengikuti contes tersebut." Jelas Yuta memperlihatkan apa yang dikata sesuai tertulis di forum itu.

"Iya aku izini. Satu hal lagi Yuta." Jedaku.

"Siapa menyuruhmu seperti ini Yuta ? Kau pasti tidak akan menjelaskan tentang festival ini kecuali ada seseorang memintamu." Tanyaku membuat wajah Yuta menegang.

"Kau mengizinkan ketua ?" Tanyanya tidak menjawab tuduhanku barusan.

"Iya, tapi sebelum ku stempel katakan siapa yang meminta mu ? Jeon Jungkook ?"

"Memang kalau Jeon Jungkook yang meminta ketua tetap akan mengizinkan ?"

"Tidak." Ujarku membuang wajahku kearah lain. "Tidak akan ku izinkan."

"Ketua Tsundere sekali." Ujarnya tersenyum nista.

"Apa itu Tsundere ?" Tanyaku. Aku bingung tentang istilah jepang yang disebutkannya. Apakah itu sejenis makanan ?

"Seseorang yang suka membohongi perasaannya." Jelasnya yang membuat dahiku mengerut. Lalu aku mengerjab ngerjabkan mata tak mengerti kenapa penjelasannya tidak ada hubungan dengan diriku. Sama sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongi perasaanku." Bantahku lalu mendekap tanganku di dada.

"Ketua menyukai Jungkook ?"

"Tidak."

"Menyanyi ?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa aku melihat angket formulir ketua tertulis 'aku menyukai menyanyi' ?" Ujarnya tersenyum menyeringai melihatku tersedak ludah.

"Lalu kenapa Ketua ahkir ahkir ini lebih memerhatikan seorang Jeon Jungkook kalau emang ketua tidak bisa move on dari Irene-Sunbae ?" Tanya bertubi tubi membuat wajahku memerah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena seorang Jeon Jungkook bisa menjadi seorang pidana kan ?" Ujarku asal.

'Shit!' umpatku kesal.

"Atau kau cemburu Yuta-ssi ?" Ujarku tersenyum menyeringai Yuta tak menjawab ia hanya membuang wajah ke arah lain. Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang imut.

"Aku tak akan menyukai Jungkook kok. Aku masih normal." Jelasku. Tapi raut wajah Yuta tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Ini tanda tangani permintaan mereka, dan nanti jam 3 seusai belajar kita akan mengadakan rapat masalah festival." Ujar Yuta dengan suara agak lain. Terkesan dingin ?

Sudah memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas ia pergi sambil menenteng map laporan kegiatan.

'Apa aku melukai Yuta ?' Batinku bingung.

.

Aku berdiri menatap mesin minum otomatis seolah memikirkan minuman apa yang kuingin beli. Walau begitu tapi tidak dengan otakku, aku masih memikirkan perkataan Yuta tentang aku membohongi keinginanku untuk bernyanyi dan Jungkook.

'Apa aku tidakkan akan mengecewakan Ibuku lagi ?' Batinku lirih.

'Apakah kejadian waktu di tingkat dasar akan terulang kembali ?' Batinku lagi.

Ibuku adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal dan paling populer. Aku di didiknya dengan keras untuk bisa menjadi terkenal sepertinya tapi tidak denganku. Aku menolak karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa sepertinya.

Ibuku adalah seorang single parent. Dan terlebih Ibuku membenciku karena aku mewarisi kemampuan ayah dan aku benar benar mirip seperti ayah. Like Father Like Son istilah itu cocok untuk mengambarkan diriku.

Karena suaraku jelek aku selalu jadi bahan pembincangan teman teman ibuku, padahal memiliki suara jelek bukanlah dosa tetapi kenapa mereka menatapku rendah seolah aku sang pendosa ?

Kemudian, Ibu menyuruhku ikut kontes dance. Katanya tidak apa kalau suaraku jelek tapi dance aku bagus kayak Magnae EXO. Tapi, aku kalah membuat Ibu makin marah besar terhadapku.

"KETUA!"

"UWAA!" Teriakku terkejut kala seorang menepuk bahuku. Lalu aku menoleh mendapat Jeon Jungkook tersenyum gaje sambil ber –peace ria. Aku langsung men-deathglarenya.

"Hehe. Btw ketua, apa festival itu akan diizinkan ?" Tanya mengalihkanku ke topic.

"Tidak ku ijini. Sana pergi Hush hush!" Usirku lalu beralih menatap mesin minum otomatis. Aku langsung memencet tombol susu kotak.

"Tapi kata Yuta kami di izini." Ujarnya dengan nada merajuk yang tidak membuatku luluh sedikit pun.

"Sudah tahu kenapa masih Tanya ?" Ujarku ketus lalu menusuk susu kotak tersebut dengan sedotan.

"Aku mau minta konfirmasi dengan ketua. Khusus." Ujarnya terdengar sok imut.

"Tck."

"Ketua." Panggilnya membuatku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Para juri meminta ketua membuat video tentang diri ketua loh." Ujarnya membuatku tersedak.

"Uhuk." Aku memukul mukul dada berusaha membuat nyeri itu hilang. "Gila." Desisku menetralkan nafasku.

"Maka dari itu, ketua ayo kita buat video tentang diri kita." Ajak Jungkook tiba tiba langsung menarik tanganku. "Oy, oy wait Jeon!" Teriakku.

Sreet

"Sekarang member kita sudah lengkap!" Teriak Jungkook sambil membuka pintu ruangan klub Bangtan Boys.

"KETUA ?" Teriak mereka shock. Aku segera menegakkan badanku. "Aku tidak niat membuat video, apalagi masuk ke klub kalian." Ujarku ketus ingin membalikkan badan tapi di tahan Jungkook.

"Itu emang perkataan seorang Tsundere guys. Biar aku translate apa katanya." Ujar yuta berdiri di sebelahku. Aku langsung melotot ke arahnya. "Translate, Translate emang aku make bahasa asing ?" Protesku.

"Aku sangat berniat buat video bersama kalian apalagi bergabung." Ulang seenak jidat membuatku melotot sebal. Dia menoleh kearahku, "Iya atau aku berhenti menjadi wakil kau." Ancamnya dengan nada seperti bisikkan.

"Benar begitu Tae ?" Tanya Hoseok terkejut mendengar penjelasan yuta.

"Iya, H-hoseok-ah." Ujarku sambil mengedipkan mata untuk kode kalau aku sedang berbohong tapi tampaknya si Kuda tidak merespon atau tidak peka terhadap kodeku.

'Shit kau kuda! Aku malas menemani kau kecan di Brown Bread besok!' Umpatku kesal sambil melotot kearah punggungnya –Hoseok sedang menari gaje dengan membelakangi Taehyung-

"Oke dimulai dari Seokjin Hyung!" teriak Yuta membawa handycam.

"Hallo Army ! Perkenalkan namaku Kim SeokJin kalian cukup memanggilku Jin. Mohon bantuannya ya ?" Seokjin-Sunbae mulai melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

"Hi Army ! Namaku Yoongi kalian juga bisa memanggil Suga karena aku emang manis." Ujar Yoongi-sunbae tersenyum manis sekali membuatku ingin meleleh.

Aku membuang muka ke arah jendela malas melihat kegiatan absurd –menurutku-. Aku masih merenungkan apakah aku tetap mengambil pilihan klub orchestra atau Bangtan Boys dan mengulang hal yang begitu memalukan bagiku.

Jika saja ayah masih hidup. Semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"Taehyung!" Teriak Yuta membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo Ketua!" Teriak Jungkook dan Hoseok menyemangatiku.

"Hai Army, Kalian boleh memanggilku Taehyung atau V. Salam kenal." Ujarku dengan datar sedatar layar kamera tersebut.

"Eee, Seharusnya Ketua itu harus lebih Hot!" Teriak Jungkook mengebu ngebu.

"Tidak. Tidak. V itu cocoknya imut!" Bantah Seokjin-Hyung. "Apalagi memakai konsep Pink!" Sambung membuat aku melotot.

"Biar aku saja Hyung! Menjadi Pink Boymu!" Goda Namjoon-Sunbae membuat tawa Jungkook dan Jimin pecah.

"Iiiih, tidak terima kasih." Tolak Seokjin mengernyit jijik.

"Oh Gulaku! Kenapa kau memamerkan senyuman termanismu ke orang lain Huh ? Hyung harusnya memberikan senyuman itu untuk diriku." Ujar Jimin mulai mengumbar umbar Yoongi-sunbae. Dibalas dengan teriakkan oleh yoongi-sunbae.

"Hahahaha." Entah mengapa melihat mereka seakan menjadi sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku membuatku tertawa sekarang.

"Ketua, kau tertawa." Ujar Jungkook terkejut sontak seruangan itu menatapku. Aku seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa ?" ujarku disisa tawaku.

"Kau tertawa, Tae." Ujar Hoseok mengulang membuat wajahku datar lagi. "Memangnya mengapa ?" Tanyaku datar.

"Artinya ketua sudah menyukai grub ini." Ujar Yuta mengagetkanku.

"Kok, kau bisa di belakangku ?" Tanyaku dengan tampang bodoh. Yuta tersenyum lalu menunjuk kearah layar laptop.

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Seokjin heboh melihat channel kami di youtube.

"Baru beberapa menit udah sebanyak ini!" Ujar Hoseok di atas Seokjin. Jimin berjinjit melihat apa yang terjadi karena tubuhnya kurang tinggi.

"Sudah kuduga pasti fansku paling banyak, khukhukhu." Ujar Yoongi-sunbae tersenyum menyeringai.

"Liat ketua, Army yang menyapamu." Ujar Jungkook semangat membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Entah mengapa perasaanku menghangat. Ada yang menyukai pesonaku di panggung. Apa ibu akan kecewa lagi ? Batinku bimbang.

.

.

TBC

Author note's : ehm, tampaknya ff ini akan berahkir :v *Tersenyum devil* karena tinggal Taehyung yang belum bergabung, dan masalah Tae belum berahkir.

Saya akan mengetiknya setidaknya, sebelum kelas 3 unbk lah. Khukhukhu :3

To : zizsvt : Maaf karena bahasa kurang anu /? Karena Author kesulitan membedakan bahasa logat, Indonesia, dan kekinian. :'v Thanks ya bilang cerita aneh bin ajaib ini keren :') dan udah review.

Setelah ff ini berahkir author akan fokus ke cerita kedua author plubish :D


	11. Chapter 11 : Final

Final.

Taehyung menghela nafas .

"Ini adalah lagu terahkir, huwaaa!" Teriakkan frustasi Jimin terdengar kembali.

"Lalu kita pake konsep apaan?" Teriak Hoseok ikut frustasi dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon terdiam sambil berguman hal hal yang aneh.

Yoongi masih nyenyak dalam tidur siangnya.

Dan, Jungkook sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Aku dengar mereka sudah menyiapkan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan untuk final!" Teriak Hoseok frustasi guling guling gaje di atas lantai.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Btob, dan Got7." Ujar Seokjin meremas surainya kalut.

"Kita bisa buat lagu apa dengan 2 minggu hah ? Yang benar saja." Teriak Jimin kesal.

"Kalau kita kalah maka…" Jeda Seokjin terputus. "Bangtan Boys dan sekolah ini akan dibubarkan! TIDAAAK!" Teriak Jimin dan Hoseok sukses membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya.

Pletak Pletak

"Aduh/Aduh!" Ringis mereka sambil mengusap kepala yang di pukul Yoongi.

"Kalian kenapa sih berisik sekali ? Dasar bocah besar." Keluh Yoongi sedangkan Hoseok dan Jimin hanya meminta maaf berkali kali.

"Bagaimana kita memakai konsep musim panas kemarin. Sexy." Celetuk Taehyung membuat pergerakkan seruangan itu berhenti.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI ?" Pekik mereka berlima minus Yoongi yang manggut manggut saja.

"Kalian tidak menanyakan padaku. Jadi salah siapa ?"

"Oh ya. Aku mengambar baju tema kita kalau berkonsep sexy!" Seru Seokjin mengeluarkan buku sketsa. "Soalnya aku berpikir kalian akan memakai konsep ini." Lanjutnya lalu membuka buku sketsanya.

"Kalau begini aku suka." Puji Yoongi. Sedangkan Seokjin memerah karena Yoongi jarang sekali memuji.

"Biar tampak kaki mulusku yang ku latih dengan basket sejak kelas satu." Sambungnya membuat Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook menatap horror Hyung tertua kedua mereka.

'Apakah ini benar benar Yoongi Hyung ?' Batin mereka serempak.

Sedangkan Seokjin tersenyum mahklum karena mereka sudah sekelas sejak kelas 1.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan pakaian ini ?" Tanya Yoongi menatap tajam dan menakutkan. Jangan lupa senyuman devilnya membuat Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Hoseok menciut.

Mereka serentak mengangguk.

"Aku tak sabar melihat Ketua memakai celana pendek." Seru Yuta yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Betul!" Teriak Jungkook lalu bertos ria dengan Yuta.

"Kalian mau menghinaku ?" Ujar Taehyung kesal lalu cemberut.

"Jadi ide lagunya ?" Tanya Jimin menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon sang ide dari lagu mereka.

"Tema cinta ." Ujar Namjoon membuat Jimin dan Jungkook sweatdrop.

'Jin Hyung tak akan peka dengan kode begituan.' Ujar Jimin dan Jungkook dalam hati.

"Hayo, kalian lagi ngomongi aku yang ganteng kan ?" Ujar Namjoon membuat Seokjin pura pura muntah.

"Idih GR." Sindir Yoongi.

"Hyung kau hamil ?" Teriak Namjoon memeluk meluk Seokjin modus.

"Aku NAMJA, Babo!" Amuk Seokjin langsung mencubit cubit pinggang Namjoon yang tidak berefek sakit sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin anak yeoja, Hyung." Celutuk Jimin mengangkat tangan.

"Apa- apaan kau ini, Bantet." Ujar Seokjin cemberut membuat mereka tertawa karena berhasil membully Hyung tertua mereka.

"Aku ingin anak mirip Taehyung." Seru Jungkook semangat.

"Kau kira Seokjin Hyung bisa mencetak sesuka suka dia ?" Potong Taehyung membuat Jungkook cemberut.

"Kenapa minta mirip denganku ? fans ya ?" Tanya menggoda Jungkook membuat Jungkook memerah.

"Sudah. Sudah. Jadi, lagunya namanya apaan ?" Tanya Yoongi datar membuat Namjoon kembali serius.

"I Need You!" Teriak Hoseok dan Namjoon berbarengan.

"Ngenes sekali lagunya." Komentar Taehyung datar menuai deahtglare dari Hoseok.

"Konsep dance juga sulit membuat kita harus berlatih lebih giat, dan tentu saja lari menurun-naik tangga kuil tidak akan ketinggalan." Ujar Hoseok tersenyum devil.

"APAA ?" Teriak Seokjin dan Yoongi berbarengan.

"Kaki mulusku, huhu." Kelus Yoongi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya seakan kaki akan lecet.

"Kulit ku, hueee!" Teriak Seokjin gaje membuat semua ber sweatdrop ria.

"Hyung aku punya po*s, Wa*dah, dan kosmetik perawatan wajah dan kulit lainnya. Jadi Hyung berdua tak perlu khawatir tentang kulit kulit kalian yang akan kusam, lecet, atau jelek." Ujar Jungkook sambil berjongkok menepuk nepuk pundak Seokjin dan Yoongi.

'Jadi ini dinamakan uke ?' Batin para seme.

'untuk rotiku tidak separah uke mereka.' Batin Hoseok tersenyum senang.

"Ekhm." Deheman Namjoon membuat mereka kembali serius.

"Maka dari itu, kita akan latihan mulai besok." Ujar Namjoon membuat mereka mengangguk lemah.

'Disitu kadang saya ingin walkout.' Batin Seokjin dan Yoongi meniru kata kata mutiara Indonesia.

.

Ahkirnya mereka berhasil berlatih giat selama 2 minggu penuh. Berbeda dengan Jungkook, Jungkook lebih giat bahkan ia berlatih 2 kali. Waktu mereka latihan dan sekita jam 8 malam. Bahkan derasnya hujan tidak membuat Jungkook lemah.

Besoknya,

"Uhuk." Batuk Jungkook. "Kenapa dunia terasa berputar ?" Ujar Jungkook bingung menyenderkan badan lemahnya ke dinding kamarnya.

"Eomma!" Teriak Jungkook lemah.

Ceklek

"Ada- Ya Tuhan, Kook!" Teriak Mrs Jeon terkejut bukan main menemukan anak bungsunya terduduk lemah, bahkan keringat mulai mengalir dari dahi Jungkook.

"Sudah makan obat nak ?" Tanya Mrs Jeon mengiring anak ke tempat tidur.

"Belum. Hiks tapi nanti malam konser hiks bagaimana nasib sekolahku dan klub aku ma ?" Isakkan Jungkook mulai kencang.

"Aku belum mau menyerah." Isaknya pelan.

"Ya udah kita makan obat dulu ya ? lalu istirahat untuk konsermu nanti malam." Tawar Mrs jeon sambil mengelus tangan anaknya.

"Tapi ma, aku harus latihan dance uhuk dan vocal." Ujar Jungkook lemah masih di sertai isak tangis.

"Terpenting sekarang adalah makan obat dan istirahat!" Tukas Mrs Jeon tegas lalu bangki dari tempat tidur anaknya.

"Maaf Hyungie." Isak Jungkook pelan.

.

"Hai semua ! Kalian siap untuk final ?" Seru Mc.

"Sekarang adalah pertarungan paling sengit antara school idol. Siapakah pemenang malam ini ? Nonton konser dan voted mereka!" Seru Mc di balas seruan mereka.

[Di ruang para school idol]

"Jungkook kemana ya ?" Ujar Jimin panik melihat teman sepopoknya tidak menampakkan batang hidung sedari tadi.

"Telpon dulu, Jim." Seru Taehyung juga panic.

"Ya, ampun Kook." Ujar Seokjin yang tak hentinya berbolak balik di depan Namjoon.

"Hyung ! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berbolak balik di hadapanku ? itu membuatku tambah pusing Hyung!" Protes Namjoon karena tindakkan Seokjin benar benar membuat dia tambah pusing.

"Aku tidak bisa, Namjoon." Ujar Seokjin lemah. "Ini adalah kebiasaanku jika dalam keadaan panik."

"Semua tenang." Ujar Yoongi membuat mereka berhenti berbuat aneh aneh. "Kita ada no urut terahkir yaitu 4. Jadi kita bisa mengulur waktu." Ujar Yoongi tegas.

"Ayolah, Kook. Angkat!" Ujar Jimin berulang ulang kali menelpon Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau menjemput, Jungkook ?" Ujar Namjoon mengusulkan membuat jari Jimin terhenti.

"Aku tidak mempunyai motor. Aku kesini bersama tetanggaku." Tutur Jimin lemas.

"Aku bawa motor bagaimana kau membawa motorku ?" Tawar yoongi membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin terkejut karena tumben Min Yoongi yang pelit level dewa jadi baik hati begini.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh. Aku hanya ingin cepat saja." Ujar Yoongi membuang muka malu malu. Dasar Tsundere.

"Pergilah Jim, nanti juga bisa ngerampok." Ujar Hoseok melihat Jimin malah membuka aplikasi coc.

"Bukan Hyung, aku mau minta naga dulu." Jawab Jimin polos lalu memencet send to.

"Eh, Upil badak. Tidak mau pergi hah ?" Ancam Yoongi ingin menonjok Jimin yang polosnya menjawab begitu.

"Woke Woke , Hyung." Ujar Jimin berlari cepat melihat ekpresi Yoongi ingin mencekik dirinya.

.

Taehyung Pov

Aku langsung ke parkiran tanpa berpikir panjang. Berbekal data angket Jungkook yang ku hafal, aku pun nekat pergi menjemput Jungkook.

Bukan aku kepoin dia ya, karena aku adalah seorang ketua osis yang menghafal ratusan data angket pada siswa. Dan jangan mengataiku Tsundere !

Beberapa menit aku sudah berhenti ke sebuah rumah sederhan namun bertingkat dua dan bercat hijau. Aku segera memakirkan motorku dan bergegas turun.

Tulisan Jeon's Family membuatku semakin yakin itu adalah rumah Jungkook.

Aku memencet tombol bel.

Tak lama suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paru baya cantik menghampiri gerbang tersebut.

"Iya ? Ada perlu apa ?" Balasnya lembut membuatku canggung.

"Perkenalkan tante, aku Kim Taehyung-"

"HAH ? Kim Taehyung si Ketua Osis itu ya ?" Teriak wanita itu heboh. Aku jadi semakin yakin asal sifat Jungkook itu dari mana.

"Iya, tan-"

"Asdfghjkl! Aku tidak menyangka kau setampan ini nak Tae! Aku jadi merestui kalian berdua!" Seru Ibu Jungkook membuatku terbengong. Merestui ?

"Eomma, siapa ya-" Perhatianku teralihkan ke sosok pucat yang baru datang.

"Kau tak apa Kook ?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tante masuk dulu ya. Mampir dulu Taehyung." Ujar Ibu Jungkook. Dengan pelan aku menggeleng menolak tawarannya.

"Sorry Tan, ada urusan dengan Jungkook soalnya." Ujarku membuat Ibu Jungkook beroh.

"Oke. Kapan kapan main kesini ya ?" Ujarnya lalu tersenyum dan pergi.

"Kook, soal konser-"

"Waduh iya!" Serunya langsung menaikki motor sportku membuatku speechless dari tadi omonganku di potong mulu.

"Cepat Tae!" Teriaknya membuatku berdecak kesal lalu menaikki motorku. "Pegangan nanti jatuh." Pesanku yang langsung direspon dengan pelukkan.

Entah mengapa wajahku memerah seketika. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung menyalakan motorku dan pergi dari sana.

.

"Sorry telat." Ujarku terengah engah dengan Jungkook disebelahku.

"Kalian dari mana ?" Tanya Hoseok bego membuatku memutar bola mata malas.

"Tadi Tae menjemputku." Jawab Jungkook ahkirnya karena aku tak merespon.

"Oooh." Ohnya panjang di tambah senyuman aneh terpampang di wajah kudanya.

"Kalian tidak ketemu dengan Jimin ?" Tanya Yoongis-sunbae membuatku mengerutkan alisku.

"Jimin ? Dia pergi menjemputku ?" Tanya Jungkook yang sama bingung denganku.

"Kook, Line Jimin untuk pulang ke sini cepat!" Perintah Seokjin Sunbae yang dibalas anggukkan Jungkook.

Selang beberapa menit Jimin muncul membuat para member lain bernafas lega.

"Ayo kita bersiap siap lagi." Komando Namjoon membuatku mengangguk.

Taehyung pov end

.

"Aku jadi gugup." Cicit Jimin membuat yang lain menoleh.

Mereka bertujuh tinggal menunggu tirai merah itu terbuka.

"Bangtan Boys!" Teriak fans terdengar dari luar sana padahal mereka belum tampil.

Tirai merahmu pun terbuka menampilkan beribu ribu penonton bahkan rata rata adalah para remaja.

"Hallo semua." Sapa Jimin membuat fans memekik girang.

"Lagu ini akan kami nyanyikan adalah sebuah lagu khusus untuk hari ini." Sambung Taehyung.

"Kami akan menyanyikannya dengan rasa penuh terima kasih." Sambung Yoongi tersenyum manis.

"Berkat kalian," Jeda Hoseok.

"Yang telah mendukung kami, dan tanpa kalian kami tidak akan bisa sejauh ini." Lanjut Namjoon.

"Kami bisa berdiri di panggung ini. Dengarkanlah." Tutup Jungkook tersenyum bahagia.

.

Karena aku menyukai sekolahan kami – Taehyung menutupkan matanya.

Karena aku menyukai idol – Seokjin menutupkan matanya.

Karena aku menyukai musik – Namjoon menutupkan matanya.

Karena aku menyukai dance – Hoseok menutupkan matanya.

Karena aku menyukai keseharian kami yang kadang menyebalkan – Yoongi menutupkan mata.

Karena aku menyukai nyanyian – Jimin menutupkan matanya.

Dan karena aku menyukai Bangtan Boys dan Army – Jungkook terahkir menutupkan matanya.

Alunan lagu I need You mulai terdengar mereka mulai melakukan dance.

"Fall Fall Fall heuteojine

Fall Fall Fall tteoreojine

neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo

geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo

motagesseo mwot gataseo

jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo

niga nahante ireom an dwae

niga han modeun mareun andae

jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo

nal jjigeo na michyeo da silheo

jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo

but you're my everything You're my

Everything You're my

Everything You're my

jebal jom kkeojyeo huh

mianhae I hate u

saranghae I hate u

yongseohae

I need you girl

wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae

I need you girl

wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae

I need you girl neon areumdawo

I need you girl neomu chagawo

I need you girl I need you girl

I need you girl I need you girl."

I Need You - BTS

Mereka bertujuh fokus menari sampai selesai lagu tersebut. Pekikan dan tepuk tangan meriah membuat mereka tersenyum walau terlihat letih.

Bruk

"JUNGKOOK!" Teriak mereka serentak ketika tubuh Jungkook oleng dan jatuh.

.

Jungkook pov

"Ugh.." Aku segera membuka mataku. Ku lihat Taehyung dan Jimin segera menghampiriku.

Aku tersentak langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ini dimana ? Konser kita bagaimana? Maaf Tae, Jim aku merusak semuanya. Maaf." Ujarku cepatlalu menangis. Jimin memelukku erat.

"Tidak apa Kook."

Ceklek

"Ada buah-buahan dari Army." Ujar Seokjin Hyung yang memasukki ruangan yang baru kusadari rumah sakit, bersama Yoongi Hyung.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi Hyung menakutkan. Membuatku mendorong badan Jimin menjauh dariku.

"Kook apakah keadaan mu sudah baikkan ?" Tanya Seokjin lembut seperti seorang ibu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sehat, Seokjin-Hyung." Ujarku.

"Apa namanya untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan 2 hari untuk tidur kalau tidak sehat ?" Ujar Taehyung datar membuatku menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"2 HARI ?" Teriakku terkejut. Taehyung membuang muka cuek.

"Yo! Kami datang!" Seru Hoseok menyeret Namjoon yang ber-cemberut.

"Kenapa bisa begitu 'orang itu' ?" Tanya Seokjin Hyung enggan menyebut nama Namjoon.

"'Orang itu' maunya bersama kamu, Hyung. Makanya 'orang itu' begitu." Jelas Hoseok.

"Liat muka 'Orang itu' Makin jelek hyung." Ujar Jimin ikut ikut membully Namjoon dengan nama 'orang itu'.

"YAK! Namaku Kim Namjoon bukan orang itu!" Teriak kesal di bully sedari tadi.

"Hahahahaha" Tawa mereka pecah.

"Oh, Ya Kook." Panggil Jimin membuat mereka berhenti tertawa dan berjalan mendekat Jungkook.

"Aku ada berita." Beritahu Jimin semangat. Jungkook menatap kea rah Jimin berbinar binar.

"Clan kita kalah gara gara kau tidak ikut war." Ujarnya membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung speechless.

Pletak

"Itu tidak kabar yang harus diberitahu terlebih dahulu, Pabo." Ujar Namjoon kesal. Pikir Namjoon Jimin mau memberitahu tentang bangtan boys eh malah coc.

"Maaf ya Jim, entar kita war lagi." Hibur Jungkook di balas anggukkan Jimin.

"Ekhm, Soal School idol kita mendapatkan juara ke 2." Ujar Seokjin membuka pembicaraan tentang school idol.

"Eto, Sekolah kita bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook takut takut.

"Soal sekolah. Tidak jadi, karena pendaftaran siswa meningkat, dan banyak yang telah mengambil fomulir." Ujar Taehyung yang menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Ahkirnya." Ujar mengusap ujung matanya berair.

"PELUKKAN !" teriak Hoseok memeluk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Pelukkan!" Ujar Yoongi memeluk Seokjin dan jimin.

"Yak kenapa kalian tidak memelukku!" Protes Namjoon.

"Hyung, lihat 'orang itu' protes." Bisik Taehyung datar.

"Yak! Aku bukan 'orang itu'." Kesalnya sedari tadi di bully 'Orang Itu'.

"Bantan Boys bagaimana kita singkat BTS aja. Panjang sekali jika menyebutnya." Usul Seokjin di anggukki semua anggota.

"BTS!"

You Never Walk Alone

END

Author Note's : Hiks udah tamat yeay :v yeay. Ya udah dari pada ff bertele tele nyampah lebih lama mari kita meheningkan cipta eh Tau ah ijo.

Thanks for :

Yoongiena, Sweetkookiee97, Sugaring21, redliht-jk, pororoyoongi, pnovianti69, noumnae, niandaya, minyoonlovers, kimiyukifernand, Ichikameyora, Hirokisasano1, Grayesoul, Dindatasya00, , ayuya24, Yuni487, Yuljeon, Vookie, Vkookpoison, VellyPiki27, Tiffjy, RizkyRmdhnTeamVkook, Rini606, Redflo, Phin yeojArmy, Ly379, Lizzy Rei, Kumiko29, Kookienoona, Jiminbabbo, J Jongkok, , HappyYehet, Gipetpet, FrauMpih' Bangtan, Flowerkyuu, Diana032, ChintyaRosita, CaratARMYmonbebe, BangBangTut, Irenne668, TiasPrahastiwi, qwertyxing.

Maaf Jika namanya salah tulis ya *bow* itu semua gara gara anak kucingku yang mau naik atas Keyboard laptop *bow sekali lagi*

Balas review :

Zizisvt : Iya sama sama :D Yuta mah emang gitu orang nya wkwkw :v

Ichikawa haru : Udah lanjut ini.

Kijeongpoopie : Iya sih :"v Maaf ya~ ini semua pasangan kok bukan terfokus ke VKook aja.

Dan, maaf yak karena Lenka udah janji sebelum Unbk udah clear eh belum update update juga sampe sekarang. soalnya Lenka enggak ada paket :'v (Ngenes). Udah See You semuanya :*

.

[Auditorium]

"Kami pernah melakukan konser disini…" Jeda Jungkook dan Taehyung tersenyum mengingat dirinya dulu.

"Di sini aku pernah berjanji 'Aku tidak- Bangtan boys akan memenuhkan ruangan ini dengan fans kami suatu hari nanti.' (di chapter 3) " Lanjut Jungkook menatap sekeliling ruangan ruang Auditorium yang terasa kecil sekali dari pada panggung panggung yang sudah mereka lewati.

"Dan, berkat perkataan kejam dari Ketua Osis kita yang membuat kami makin giat berkerja keras. Dan hari ini, mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan."Lanjut Jungkook tersenyum.

"Ini adalah lagu kami persembahkan untuk sekolah kami! Dengarkanlah!" Ujar mereka serempak.

"Eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji?

A-Yo ladies & gentleman

junbiga dwaessdamyeon bureulge yeah!

ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge

nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo!

bamsae ilhaessji everyday

niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah

ja nollaji malgo deureo maeil

I got a feel, I got a feel

nan jom jjeoreo!

a jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae

bwa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan nae chumi daphae

modu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul

narangeun sanggwani eopseo cuz nan huimangi jjeoreo haha

Ok urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da jjeo jjeoreo

haruui jeolbaneul jageobe jjeo jjeoreo

jageopsire jjeoreo sareo cheongchuneun sseogeogado

deokbune moro gado dallineun seonggonggado

sonyeodeura deo keuge sorijilleo jjeo jjeoreong

bamsae ilhaessji everyday

niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah

ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge

I don't wanna say yes

I don't wanna say yes

sorichyeobwa all right

momi tabeoridorok all night (all night)

Cause we got fire (fire!)

Higher (higher!)

I gotta make it, I gotta make it

jjeoreo!

geobuneun geobuhae

nan wonrae neomuhae

modu da ttara hae

jjeoreo

geobuneun geobuhae

jeonbu naui noye

modu da ttara hae

jjeoreo."

Sick / Dope - BTS


End file.
